After All This Time: Revenge REBOOT
by LuvPurple99
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Krista was reunited with her parents. Though not completely healed from the traumas of her past, she is finally beginning to feel comfortable. But when old and new enemies surface, Krista finds herself fighting for her life. Will her parents, the Unstoppable Team Possible, be able to rescue her again? Or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a reboot of my original story, _After All This Time: Revenge_. This follows the storyline from my _AATT _reboot. It takes place roughly a year after that story. There will be some pieces of the original _Revenge_ plot in the story, but much of it will be different. Like the _AATT _reboot, this will be a pretty dark story. I will put warnings in the beginnings of chapters that might be particularly dark. Another thing: Drakken and Shego will return to this story, and they may seem OOC to some of you. I decided to make them completely evil – the reason for this will be explained in a later chapter. Sorry if you don't agree with my creative decision, but I felt it worked better for my storyline. A special thanks goes out immediately to StormChaser90, not only for developing and allowing me to use his OC Krystal, but also for workshopping plot ideas with me. He certainly gets co-author credit for this reboot. Hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**10 Months Later**

**Possible Home, Middleton, Colorado**

"Okay, Krista, let's practice what I just showed you." Kim Possible-Stoppable stepped forward and grabbed her daughter's wrist. Krista, instead of pulling away, leaned in, twisting her arm and quickly bending her elbow, jerking her wrist out of her mother's grip.

"Perfect! Then what would you do next?" Kim asked.

"Target one of the pressure points," Krista answered.

"Which are?"

Krista thought for a moment. "The eyes, nose, ears, neck, and knees."

"Great. Now let's say you targeted the nose. What would you do?"

Krista stepped forward and raised her arm, her wrist bent back and her palm up. She reached up and mimicked pushing the heel of her hand into her mother's nose.

"What about the knees?"

Krista stepped backwards onto her right foot, kicking out her left to target the back of her mother's knee. She didn't complete the strike, but held her form so her mother could correct her.

"Good job. I think that's enough for today." Kim gave her daughter a high-five. Over the last ten months, she had been teaching her basic self-defense moves, just enough so that Krista could protect herself if she ever needed to again. The lessons were both for Krista's peace of mind and her parents'. By learning how to defend herself, Krista's self-confidence was slowly growing, and her bond was strengthening with her parents. She was still timid – she rarely stepped out of her comfort zone and was nervous about meeting new people. Starting school in a new town was a struggle. She continued to go to counseling sessions twice a week, and nightmares plagued her several nights a week. The only thing giving her any semblance of peace was the fact that her former tormenters – Thomas and Andrea Moore – were in prison.

Although mountains of evidence and testimony were stacked against them, the Moores had a very, very good lawyer. The trial had dragged on for nearly a year, and a sentence had not been passed down yet. Kim and Ron attended court sessions in their daughter's stead – coming face to face with the monsters who had inflicted so much abuse on her would have been too much for her already-fragile state of mind. They were due for another court date next month, and the Stoppables could only hope that this would be the end of it and a sentence would finally be passed down.

Kim and Krista entered the back door of the Possible home. Kim's parents were watching Krista tonight, allowing Kim and Ron to go on a much-needed date night. The stress and strain of helping Krista recover mentally and emotionally from the trauma of her past took a toll on all of them. This would be their first night out since before being reunited with their daughter, and although they were excited, they were nervous about how it would go.

Kim's mother was finishing up dinner in the kitchen as her daughter and granddaughter entered. She looked up from the pot of spaghetti at the stove, smiling. "Got a good lesson in?"

"Sure did," Kim replied as Krista took a seat at the table. "She learns quickly."

Anne looked over to Krista. "And how is dance going? You started classes again, right?"

Krista nodded. "It's good. The classes are fun." It had taken a few months of therapy and recovery for Kim and Ron to feel that Krista would be able to handle another new environment. Luckily, a former high school enemy-turned-friend owned a dance studio in town. Leaving Krista with Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior had been much easier than leaving her with a total stranger. Kim knew Bonnie would take care of her.

Anne placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Krista. "Eat up, sweetheart. Grandpa James and I decided to have a movie night tonight. Your pick."

As Krista began to eat the meal, Kim took her mother aside, crossing her arms over her chest and anxiously glancing at the eleven-year-old in her peripheral. "You sure she'll be okay tonight? We don't have to go…"

Anne gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, Kimmie. It's only for a few hours. You and Ron deserve some time for yourselves."

Kim nervously bit her bottom lip. "What if she has a panic attack?"

"Then we'll deal with that if it comes. We know what to do." Anne placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Go. Enjoy your night. We'll be fine here."

Reluctantly, Kim went up to her old room to change. After she had dressed in a cocktail-length black dress and heels, she descended the stairs to find Ron in the living room, watching TV with her father. He was dressed in a dapper black suit jacket and slacks, the royal blue button down underneath coming slightly untucked as he stood and faced his wife.

"Wow," Ron breathed. "You look bondiggity."

Kim giggled at the sentiment. "You don't look bad yourself, Mr. Stoppable."

Kim's mom entered the living room, Krista by her side and clutching her Pandaroo. "You two clean up nice."

Kim blushed. "Thanks, Mom." She knelt in front of her daughter, who was biting her thumbnail nervously. "We're just going to dinner, okay? We'll be back in a few hours. You'll have fun with Grandma Anne and Grandpa James."

Krista nodded silently. She still hadn't gotten used to being left with someone else while her parents were out. When they went on missions, she spent the time anxiously awaiting their return, her mind always going to the worst-case-scenario. What if they never came back? What if she lost them again, and she had to go back to an orphanage? The thought made her stomach churn. But this wasn't a mission. They were just going to dinner. They would be back soon… right?

Ron playfully chucked his daughter under her chin, eliciting a small smile from her even as tears brimmed in her eyes. Kim held out her arms, a silent gesture to ask if Krista wanted a hug. Though she still had a hard time with physical contact, the eleven-year-old threw her arms around her mother's neck, letting a few tears fall before hastily wiping them away. Kim returned the hug before reluctantly letting go and standing up. She pasted a calm smile on her face, though she felt anything but.

"If you need anything, just call us," she said. "Have fun, sweetie." Before she could change her mind, she allowed Ron to lead her out the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, the couple returned, opening the front door and finding Kim's parents and Krista in the living room. Krista was asleep on the couch, one of her arms draped over her Pandaroo and the other hanging off the side of the sofa. Anne pulled a blanket over her granddaughter before walking over to Kim and Ron.

"Seems like it went well," Kim whispered.

Anne nodded. "It did. There were a few tears after you left, but nothing some ice cream and her favorite movie couldn't fix. She fell asleep about five minutes ago. How was dinner?"

"Delicious. It was nice to get out for a bit," Kim replied. "Ron got us reservations at that swanky new restaurant downtown."

Ron grabbed the lapels on his suit jacket, a smug grin on his face. "Yep. The Ron-Man gots connections."

Kim playfully gave him a shove and laughed. The mirth dissipated, however, when a terrified scream filled the room. Alarmed, the adults turned their attention to the couch, where Krista was tossing fretfully, her Pandaroo falling to the floor.

"No! Let me go!" she muttered, tears staining her cheeks. Kim and Ron jumped into action, rushing to their daughter's side.

"Krista, honey, wake up. You're okay," Kim soothed, gently shaking Krista's shoulders. Krista's eyes opened suddenly, scanning her surroundings for danger as her breath quickened. The concerned faces of her parents registered, but she couldn't calm the storm of panic raging inside her. Ron helped her sit up as Kim took her hands.

"Deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth." Kim mimicked the exercise as Krista followed, her heart rate finally slowing. Ron wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried, feelings of vulnerability and exhaustion overwhelming her.

"I-I just w-want this to st-op," Krista stuttered through her tears.

"We know, kiddo," Ron said. "It's just going to take some time."

"I _hate_ this!" Krista said fiercely. "Why am I such a b-baby?"

"Krista, you are not a baby," Kim chastised. "You have to cut yourself some slack. You've been through a lot of trauma, and that's not just going to go away overnight. It takes time to heal."

Anne watched the heartbreaking scene, eyes filled with tears of her own. James put his arm around his wife, grief outfitting his face, too. It killed them to see their granddaughter feeling like this.

It took several more minutes to calm Krista down and get her in the car. As they family drove the short way home, their thoughts were all the same: healing takes time, but how much longer did Krista have to suffer?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Training Facility, Site Beta, Location Classified**

A loud _crack_ resounded throughout the brightly lit training room. Krystal gasped as her body hit the mat, her vision going black for a moment before slowly returning. She couldn't seem to fill her lungs, her breathing shallow, every inhale eliciting sharp pains from the right side of her back. She tried to sit up, but the attempt sent waves of agony through her body. She cried out as she flopped back down, a figure blocking out the light above her.

"Let's go, Imposter," Fukushima barked. "Your session isn't over."

It hurt to talk, the words hissing out between gritted teeth. "Can't… stand."

Fukushima gave her a once over. "Your legs don't seem to be broken… yet." He raised his foot, slamming it down on her shin. A new wave of excruciating pain ripped through Krystal's leg, a guttural scream escaping her as the bone shattered.

"Now… heal yourself, and let's get moving. I have better things to do than spend my afternoon with a pitiful disgrace to creation lying on the floor."

Krystal shot a deadly glance at her trainer before shutting her eyes again. It wasn't difficult to focus her attention on her injuries, but it was much harder to calm her mind and body enough to summon her healing aura. After several agonizing moments of breathing, a blue glow engulfed her body, growing brighter at the sites of her broken bones. The glow seemed to seep into her skin, healing her from the inside. Krystal clenched her jaw through the pain as her bones knit back together and solidified, as good as new. When the glow dissipated, she tentatively stood, stretching her back and testing her weight on her left leg. When she was satisfied that she was healed, she lashed out, dealing a roundhouse kick to her trainer and nailing him right in the chest. Fukushima gasped for breath, the blow unexpected.

"I'll kill you!" Krystal snarled, teeth bared as she prepared for another attack. As she brought her arm back to throw a punch, Fukushima pressed a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. Sparks of electricity flew from the collar around Krystal's neck, and she screamed, her hands instinctively flying to the collar in an attempt to remove it. Like so many times before, her body convulsed as a paralyzing jolt wracked her, every nerve screaming out in excruciating agony. She fell to her hands and knees, gasping as the electricity stopped and her pain faded. A shadow fell over her as Fukushima looked down upon his charge.

"You dare try to kill me, Imposter?!" He kicked her arms out from under her, making her fall on her face. "I would end your perverse existence right now, if I wasn't being paid to train you! Remember, you will do what I tell you to do, and you will do it without question! Now pick yourself up. Training is over for today." He turned his back on her, making his way to the exit. Before leaving, he turned around, a cruel smile on his face. "Same time tomorrow."

Krystal cursed, picking herself up off the floor. She walked to a wooden bench on the side of the room, taking a long drink from her water bottle. As she rested from yet another grueling training session, her hands touched the inhibitor collar around her neck. She would give _anything_ to remove it, but she hadn't found a way to do it yet. Fukushima used it liberally on her, constantly reminding her that he was in charge and she was a freak of nature, a mistake that should never have been created. She wasn't even sure why he agreed to train her if he hated her so much.

One thing she knew though: the faster she mastered her training, the faster that bastard got out of her life.

Exhausted and in agony, Krystal left the training room and made her way back to her private quarters. For the past ten months, she was subjected to a harsh and cruel physical exercise regimen, along with lessons in hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, and stealth tactics. Everyday her bones were broken or she bled out from multiple lacerations, then ordered to heal herself only for it to happen again. Some of her training sessions were overlooked by Dr. Henderson and other people in white lab coats, taking notes of her powers and how fast she learned new fighting skills.

Entering her room, she got ready for a much-needed night's rest. Going into her en-suite bathroom, she took her bloodied and sweat-stained gym clothes off before taking a shower, closing her eyes as she felt the soothing water cascade over her. Once she had finished washing, she dried herself and changed into her sleepwear - a dark gray tank top that exposed her midriff and loose-fitting shorts. Turning off the lights and collapsing onto her bed, Krystal drifted off into a much-needed dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **Once again, thanks to StormChaser90 for editing and writing in some details for Krystal's portion of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**Warning: **This chapter contains some language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

**Abandoned Warehouse, Near Los Angeles, California**

The cool night air caused goosebumps to form on her skin. Peeking out from behind a dumpster, the black-clad woman gave a signal to the group of men gathered behind her. Silently, she led her squad to surround the dilapidated building, at least two men covering each exit and about a half-dozen following their leader to an entrance on the side, lit only by a buzzing, flickering light. Without making a sound, she counted down on her fingers.

_Three… two… one._

One of the men kicked down the door, surprising the lab-coated scientists inside. Before they could react, the rest of the heavily-armed squad burst in, one group ushering the scientists to the center and surrounding them and the others beginning a sweep of the facility. The woman in black entered as well, her eyes taking in the scene.

State-of-the art machinery lined the walls, screens blinking with different messages. One monitor contained the silhouette of a person, several areas on the body coded with different colors. The words "Subject Terminated" flashed in red across the top, causing bile to rise in the woman's throat. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she approached one of the scientists, grabbing him by the collar.

"Where are the children?" she snarled, cocking back her arm in preparation for a blow if she didn't receive a satisfying response.

The scientist, taken off guard, stuttered, "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Wrong answer," the woman hissed, striking forward with enough force to break the man's nose. The scientist cried out, doubling over and clutching his throbbing nose, blood dripping through his fingers. The woman nodded to one of her own men, who grabbed the scientist's left arm and twisted it behind his back. She ran her fingers through her sleek black hair, attempting to control the rage that fueled her.

"I won't ask again. Where. Are. The children?!" The man's response was to spit blood at his interrogator, his own eyes narrowed in contempt. The woman nodded once more to her guard, and he began twisting the scientist's arm further. As he felt muscles tearing and bones beginning to crack, the man screamed in pain.

"_Okay_! Okay, I'll tell you!" he relented. The guard released his arm, and he fell to the floor, gasping. "They're… they're in the basement."

The woman felt a smug satisfaction. These people could put on a show of resistance, but they were unused to pain. A mere show of force always broke them. "Where is the entrance?"

"In the hallway, third door on the right. But the door has reinforced security. You can't get in without a fingerprint and retinal scan."

The woman flashed a smile that sent chills up the man's spine. "Well, thanks for volunteering." With their key in tow, she led a small contingent of her men to the door. With a shaking hand and the threat of more violence hanging over his head, the scientist scanned his fingerprint and retinas. Without wasting another second, the woman took the stairs two at a time into a dank, musty concrete room, the only light coming from the hallway at the top of the stairs. Huddled in every corner were children – boys and girls of every age covered in blood and grime and bruises, wearing clothing too threadbare and tattered to offer much warmth. The appearance of a stranger caused them to shrink back in fear.

The woman allowed herself only a moment to grieve over the scene before jumping into action. "It's alright. You're safe now." She sent one of her guards up to lead the medical team down before beginning to make the rounds herself. With each face she passed, her heart tore further in two. Many of the children sported chemical burns and lacerations. A few seemed to have gone blind or deaf. Every one had pain in their eyes. She had no idea how long they had been in this hell, and she only wished she could have gotten here sooner.

Outside, swarms of scientists and security personnel were being taken into custody, red and blue police lights piercing the otherwise dark night. As the woman prepared to make her exit, she felt a small hand clasp her wrist. She turned, looking down at a young girl wrapped in a blanket, her blue eyes big and pleading.

"Wait," she said quietly, her voice hoarse from misuse. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled warmly, gently ruffling the child's matted brown hair. "You can just call me N.C." Before anyone else took notice of her, she fled into the night.

It wasn't until she reached her van, parked half a mile away by a river, that she removed her wig and shook out her blonde hair. Reaching into the glove box, she retrieved her personal cell phone, checking the new message she had received while she was on her mission.

_Krista is doing well. When are you coming to visit? She misses you!_

Smiling to herself, Adrena Lynn typed a reply. _Soon. Tell her I miss her too!_

Starting the engine, she peeled away into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Training Facility, Site Beta, Location Classified**

"_Begin."_

Taking the cue from the robotic voice, Krystal entered a room in the training facility she had never been in before. It was dark, light dotting only a few areas of the multi-leveled arena. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, focusing her energy on separating her astral body from her physical one. She closed her eyes and watched as the room unfolded before her, as if she was seeing everything from a first-person view in virtual reality goggles. Her astral projection allowed her to move throughout the facility in stealth mode, her physical body staying put. In this way, she took in the facility – high ceilings, several metal bridges crisscrossing above her; concrete floors that were divided into a maze of hallways and rooms by thick walls; and – there. Several cameras punctuated the junctions of the walls. She ended the projection, able to see once again through her own eyes, and slowly walked forward towards the first turn. Stopping just before coming into the camera's field of vision, Krystal took a small remote from one of the pockets of her utility belt, aiming it at the recording device and pressing a button. The camera emitted a low beep – so quiet, only Krystal could perceive it with her enhanced hearing – indicating that the frequency had been corrupted and the camera would no longer record her movements.

Krystal moved through the maze with amazing stealth and speed, efficiently cutting off every camera she found. As she entered the third room, however, she made a fatal error. When she turned the corner, she was faced with a wall of heavily armed, highly trained guards. Krystal cursed under her breath as she took a battle stance, furious with herself for forgetting to use her aura sense to detect the presence of living beings nearby.

In a matter of seconds, the men attacked with brute force. Krystal skillfully evaded their blows, returning each with one of her own. As she sent one of the men flying with a carefully aimed kick to the abdomen, she focused her energy on her powers, a blue glow engulfing her and growing brighter between her hands. She lunged forward, thrusting her arms outwards and towards the largest group of men. A terrifying beam of pure energy shot towards them, too fast to allow any of them to move out of its path. The beam connected with its targets, the shockwave sending the men sprawling. Krystal had produced just enough energy to knock them out, not kill them.

Before she could turn and face another wave of foes, however, Krystal was kicked from behind, the blow cracking several of her ribs. She gasped, quickly generating a healing aura around the injury. The move slowed her down, however, and another blow was not far behind. She screamed as a knife sliced into the skin on her side, blood already staining her black combat suit. As she searched for her attacker, her arm was grabbed and twisted sharply, breaking the bone. Black dots danced in her vision, and her arm hung at an unnatural angle. Attempting to focus her energy on healing the injury proved futile, as the guards gained the offensive once again. Gritting her teeth, Krystal attempted to fight back, but could not block as many blows as before. She was felled when one of the larger men planted a kick to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her sprawling on the floor. Before she could stand, she felt a jolt as two sharp prongs embedded in the skin of her thigh, sending waves of electricity slicing through her every nerve. She convulsed, her vision swimming and her powers disrupted, as the bright overhead lights switched on. She rolled to her side once the electricity faded, coughing up blood onto the ground.

Fukushima entered, his hands clasped behind his back, a dark look on his face. "You did not use your aura sense. If you had thought before you acted, all this pain could have been avoided."

"No shit, Sherlock," Krystal rasped, propping herself on one elbow while holding her abdomen with her left hand. She ripped the prongs from the taser from her thigh. With the threat of danger removed and her mind beginning to clear, she focused on her injuries, the blue aura once again seeping into her body to heal her.

"We shall do this again," Fukushima said as Krystal slowly stood. She held up one index finger, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Just give me a minute." Fukushima pressed the button on his remote, electricity once again soaring through Krystal's veins. She screamed, her hands latching on to the ever-present collar around her neck.

"No, Imposter. We do this on my timing. _Again_." He walked away without a second glance, and the lights faded once more. Krystal was given but a few moments to catch her breath before the guards entered again.

Two grueling hours later, she nearly crawled up the stairs to her quarters. Taking one step inside, she collapsed, her hand clutching her heart, her breath coming in quick, shallow bursts. It felt as if her chest was tightening, squeezing her most vital organ until almost nothing was left. Black spots formed in front of her eyes, Krystal attempting to generate another healing aura, before darkness overtook her completely.

**A/N:** Adrena Lynn's undercover codename was StormChaser90's idea – they are the initials of Napoleon Cybulski, the man who identified adrenaline in 1895. Leave a review, and look for the next chapter next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

**Stoppable Home, Middleton, Colorado**

The doorbell rang, and Kim opened the front door.

"Hi, Kim," greeted her guest. Adrena Lynn stepped into foyer, shrugging off her coat as she did so.

"Hey. Krista is so excited to see you," Kim replied, leading the blonde down the hall to the kitchen, where Krista was finishing her homework with her father (even Ron could help with fifth grade math… kind of).

"How's she doing?" Adrena asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Kim stopped before coming into earshot of the kitchen, turning to face her former foe. "She's doing okay. Every day she seems to get a little better, a little more confident, but she's still having these horrible nightmares that keep her up a few times a week."

Sympathy outfitted Adrena's face. "After all she went through, who wouldn't have nightmares?"

Continuing the trek to the kitchen, Kim called out, "Krista! Someone's here to see you!"

Krista's face lit up in a rare smile as Adrena Lynn rounded the corner. She hopped up, running to the woman to give her one of her even-rarer hugs. "Miss Lynn!"

"Hey, kiddo! I've missed you," Adrena said as she returned the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm taking dance classes. And Mom is teaching me some self-defense moves." Krista was nearly bouncing on her toes as she spoke excitedly to her friend. No one could pull her out of her shell as much as Adrena Lynn could.

The older blonde smiled and ruffled Krista's hair. "Well, you certainly have the best teacher for that. I bet you're learning a lot."

Krista nodded, then began pulling Adrena Lynn towards the living room. "Come on, I want to show you what I've been learning." Adrena laughed as she let the 11-year-old tug her away.

Kim and Ron hung back. They were smiling, but a flicker of pain passed over their faces. They were relieved that these moments could allow Krista to be truly happy and care-free, if only for a little while, but it stung that Adrena Lynn was the one to elicit her giddy mood. They were her parents, after all. Shouldn't they be able to help her forget her past and be a kid, too?

They never let themselves dwell on these thoughts for long. Krista knew Adrena longer, that was all. In time, she would get just as comfortable around them. They had to believe that.

They joined Adrena and Krista in the living room just as Krista was thrusting the heel of her hand up to mimic breaking her attacker's nose.

"Very nice, Krista. It's good to know you've been paying attention," Adrena joked.

"Krista, why don't you go wash up and set the table for us? Miss Lynn is staying for dinner," Kim said. Krista rushed out of the room, wanting to hurry up so she could spend more time with Miss Lynn. As soon as their daughter was out of earshot, Kim and Ron turned to Adrena.

"Any update on the trial?" Adrena asked, her voice low.

Kim shook her head. "It kills me they haven't sentenced them yet. They must have a phenomenal lawyer. We have another court date in about 6 weeks."

Adrena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she offered to pay for her sister's lawyer, she had no clue that they were going to hire the infamous Hank Perkins, who had defended the likes of Dr. Dementor and Duff Killigan. Once she found out, she rescinded her offer. She wouldn't be responsible for helping the Moores get off easily, which she knew was a possibility with Perkins as their lawyer. Although there was little chance of them being declared not guilty, there was a big chance of leniency. Perkins was _good_.

"Well, let's hope this is it," Adrena said. A blonde blur caught their eye as Krista ran back in.

"What's for dinner, Dad?" she asked eagerly. One thing she had learned quickly: her father was a fantastic cook. Her mother… not so much.

"Hey," Kim pouted playfully. "What makes you think I didn't cook?"

Krista froze, giving her mother a sheepish, guilty look. "I… uh…"

Kim laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

"To answer your question," Ron broke in, "It's Mexican night at the Stoppable household. We are having my world-famous homemade… Nacos!" Ron posed dramatically, eliciting a giggle from his daughter.

Adrena Lynn stayed for dinner and dessert, during which time Krista barely stopped talking. It was amazing, really, the calming, confident effect Adrena had on her. When she visited, Kim and Ron heard their daughter talk and saw her smile more than they ever had. Again, a pang of jealously stabbed them, but they pushed it aside, ignoring it, focusing instead on their daughter's progress. These visits were a type of therapy for her, recommended by her psychiatrist, though they knew Adrena would visit even without the recommendation. They allowed Krista to help mend the wounds between her past and present by associating the only positive thing from her old life with her knew one.

It was too soon when Adrena had to leave. There were always tears from Krista, which were relieved a bit by another promise to visit soon. With the happy memories of the day fresh in her mind, the nightmares were kept away, if only for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Weeks Later**

**Conference Room, Site Beta, Location Classified**

The room was filled with tension, muffled conversations drifting among the staff members. They had been called from their posts to an urgent debriefing session. Dr. Henderson stood at the head of the table, leafing through his notes. He cleared his throat, voices sporadically dying out as the group turned to face their leader. "Thank you for coming. We have an update on Prototype L's training." The staff members seemed to collectively hold their breath, the room growing eerily silent and still.

"Everything looks good," Henderson continued. "Fukushima has assured me she has nearly mastered 7 styles of kung-fu, her healing abilities, and her Mystical Monkey Power. She is able to follow orders to the T and analyze nearly any situation for the best and most efficient course of action." He put down the file, sweeping his eyes around the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe Prototype L is ready for auction."

Relieved sighs echoed throughout the room. It had been a long eleven months. Krystal's training had taken three times longer than anyone had anticipated. But the time had finally come to reap the rewards of their labor.

Henderson continued once the murmurs of approval had died down. "I do have one suggestion, however, before we hold the auction. I propose we send her out on a trial mission – put her abilities to the test in the field, so to speak."

Nods of agreement came from several of the other scientists. One, a Russian woman named Dr. Petrov, raised her hand before speaking. "Do you have a mission in mind, sir?"

Henderson smiled, anticipating the question. "Why, yes, I do. I believe it is quite unfair that our benefactors have not been able to oversee the progress of their commissioned project, don't you agree?"

Several of the scientists exchanged confused glances, unsure where Dr. Henderson was going. He stood, clasping his hands behind his back, allowing the suspense to build a bit more before elaborating.

"My friends, Krystal's first mission will be to break Thomas and Andrea Moore out of prison."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Remote Island Base, the Caribbean**

Dr. Drakken paced the length of the lair, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders hunched in frustration. His loyal sidekick, Shego, followed his movements with her eyes as she filed the metal tips of her clawed gloves. Drakken had grown more restless in the past few months, nearly wearing a rut in the concrete floor from his constant pacing. Shego knew why. He was agitated, eager to put another plot in to motion, but nothing solid had come to mind. Ever since "The Incident," just any old scheme wouldn't due anymore. It needed to be perfect. It needed to be foolproof. He had been searching for something to spark his cruel, creative mind, but nothing had in years.

"Doc, you need to calm down before you need to visit a chiropractor," Shego quipped. She was just as restless, but had better ways to focus her mind.

Drakken stopped in front of the enormous computer screen, leaning over to rest his hands on the control board. "I can't take it anymore, Shego. I_ need_ a plan. Or I swear, I'll rip my own eyes out."

Shego snickered. "I'd like to see that."

Drakken turned and glared at his associate, his frown deepening. "The Incident" had left him even more impatient than before, and much less petulant. One look could silence his overly-sarcastic partner, though it certainly didn't scare her. After all, she had been affected, too. Nothing scared her.

Drakken returned his focus to the monitor in front of him, typing furiously, pages from the dark web whizzing past. "If only I could find _something_…"

Something in the pages caught Shego's eye. "Hold up. Go back a bit."

The tone of her voice intrigued him, and Drakken slowly backtracked.

"Stop!"

He froze on a page that contained an auction announcement.

_Upcoming Auction for the World's Most Dangerous Bioweapon_

Curiosity piqued, the villains continued to read the ad:

_After years of research and testing, we have created a genetically engineered soldier. Known as Prototype-L, the bioweapon has been through a thorough and intense training regimen, having mastered 7 different type of martial arts, including Tai Sheng Pek-war. Prototype-L is trained in computer hacking, electronic wiring, stealth and evasion tactics, and is proficient in a variety of firearms. Orders and commands given are carried out to the letter, as Prototype-L has the disciplined mindset of a soldier. For security reasons, we cannot fully disclose information on the subject's origins in this ad. Information will be made available to those that attend the upcoming auction. Contact shall be made via Jack Hench for date and location of the auction._

Drakken's eye twitched as he continued to stare at the screen, his mouth agape. He stood still and silent for so long, Shego began to worry.

"Uh… Dr. D? You okay?"

A low, maniacal laugh escaped the mad scientist. Shego jumped back as her boss threw his arms in the air, framing the monitor.

"This… This is _exactly_ what I have been waiting for!" Drakken nearly shouted, his giddiness too much to contain.

Shego had to admit: the mystery of it was enticing. This bioweapon seemed almost too good to be true. She was curious to know the origins of the "genetically engineered soldier."

Drakken didn't need any more convincing. He had already signed them up and was beginning to plan his greatest scheme yet.

**A/N: **Thanks to StormChaser90 for his help wording and writing the auction ad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

**Wyoming State Maximum Security Prison**

A black-clad figure stood hidden in the tree line several yards from the barbed wire fence surrounding the prison. High-tech binoculars raised to her face, Krystal scanned the perimeter, noting the locations of guards, spotlights, motion detectors, and cameras. Lowering the binoculars, she retrieved several small black boxes from her backpack. She placed one where she stood, pointing a small remote at it until a red light blinked back at her. Moving quietly and efficiently through the shadows, she placed the other devices at key points in the forest around the prison, activating each as she went. Stepping slightly inside the circle of electronics, Krystal tapped her earpiece, a smug smile coming to her face when all she heard was static.

_All communications jammed. Phase one complete_. She was on her own now.

Sticking to the shadows, Krystal made her way to her next obstacle: the power grid. This would be tricky. Once she located the main transformer, she would only have a small window of time the knock out the power and use the initial confusion that followed to enter the facility. She already knew where her targets were located; the challenge would be getting to them and getting them out. Once the power was cut, she would lose the element of surprise. Everyone in the area would know something was wrong.

Using her binoculars, Krystal located the main transformer. Keeping herself hidden, Krystal focused her energy on her astral projection, using her spiritual body to explore the area around the transformer. She phased through a nearby door, making a mental note to have a laser saw at the ready. Once inside, she came upon several guards patrolling the hallways. A sign on the wall told her she was near Cell Block C; she would need to find a way to Cell Block A. Memorizing every twist and turn in the hallway and counting the number of guards she passed, Krystal began to formulate a plan of attack. Once her projection had reached the entrance to Cell Block A, she cut it off, once more returning her consciousness to her physical body, still hidden in the tree line. Going once more over her plan, Krystal prepared herself to attack.

She closed her eyes and focused her energy, a blue glow surrounding her and rustling her blonde-streaked auburn hair. As her power built, static electricity buzzed and sparked around her. Opening her bi-colored eyes and locking in on her target, Krystal pushed her hands forward, sending a concentrated blast straight at the transformer. The energy connected with the metal box, which erupted in sparks with a loud _bang_. A low _whir_ echoed through the air, and Krystal was plunged into darkness. She acted immediately, swiftly cutting through the barbed wire fence and making quick work of the thick steel door. Donning a pair of night vision goggles, Krystal wound through the maze of hallways, the path made clear by her astral projection. Within seconds, she had come upon a pair of guards on high alert, their hands on their weapons and ready for a threat. Krystal struck, taking the two heavy-set men by surprise. She quickly disarmed them, dodging their blows before reaching into her utility belt and producing two small darts. With an almost admirable grace, Krystal stabbed the darts into each man's neck, the poison leaking into their bloodstream and causing them to drop to the floor. Although the prison was aware of a threat, there was no need to alert everyone to her location by firing shots.

Before moving on, Krystal tapped in to her aura sense, detecting four more guards in the cross-section she was about to enter. She retrieved a small grenade from her belt, pulling a mask over her face before tossing the object around the corner. A flash illuminated the area for only a moment before a noxious gas began pouring from the grenade. The last thing the four guards saw was a mysterious figure walking confidently through the smoke, not even giving them a second glance.

An alarm blared, flashing red lights piercing the darkness every other second.

_Damn. They must have activated the back-up generator._ No matter. She had planned for this.

As she moved deeper into the prison, she sensed more guards. Packs of them began congregating in the halls and at the entrances to every cell block. Yet Krystal remained calm. She was almost to her destination.

A guard came rushing at her to her left. Reacting swiftly, Krystal produced a handgun, the silencer muffling the lethal shot. As he fell, the man cried out, his voice echoing through the concrete halls.

_So much for the element of surprise._ Krystal smiled. _Time to have some fun._

She entered the final cross-section, coming face-to-face with hordes of armed guards, all prepared to attack. Krystal fired off more shots, dodging the ones aimed at her. She summoned her Mystical Monkey Power, the blue glow and her levitating form freezing several of the guards in shock. Taking advantage of the reprieve, Krystal slammed down, her superpowered fist connecting with the floor and cracking the concrete. The shockwave sent the pack of guards sprawling, others knocked out by the rippling waves of cracked concrete. Those closest to the epicenter of the blast were instantly killed. Krystal used the confusion and disorientation of the rest of the guards to strike, firing off more shots and charging several more blasts of energy, making her ways slowly through the carnage to her destination, ignoring the pleas for mercy in her path.

Finally reaching Cell Block A, Krystal produced a small device resembling a handheld gaming system, the red dot growing bigger and brighter as she walked down the hall. Finally, an electronic ping sounded, and Krystal turned to her right. A man stood gripping the bars of the 4-inch-wide window, his eyes wild. She coolly looked him over.

"Thomas Moore?" she asked.

The man stared at her, his mouth agape. "Prototype L?"

Krystal sneered as she placed a small box on the steel door to his cell near the lock. She hated that name. She pressed a button on the box, taking several steps back down the hallway. "Stand back."

Thomas obliged, a small explosion ripping a hole in his cell door. Krystal swung it the rest of the way open. "Let's go. Your wife is one floor down. Our ride will be waiting."

Thomas followed the superhuman soldier through the halls, tripping a few times as disbelief washed over him.

"Amazing. Truly amazing," he breathed. Krystal didn't respond, focused instead on wiping out anything that got between her and her goal. Alerted by the explosion, several guards cut off her path to the stairs. Krystal charged up another blast of energy, slamming her obstacles against walls and into steel doors. As she passed the disoriented figures, she took out her gun, shooting each one in the head without even looking at them.

Thomas was shocked at the cold precision with which Krystal carried out her task. It was exactly what he had dreamed of.

With little challenge, they reached Andrea Moore's cell on the women's floor. Krystal released her in a similar manner, husband and wife embracing before being led back in to Andrea's cell. Krystal placed another explosive on the back wall, ordering her two charges to back up. A hole opened up in the thick wall, just big enough for the three fugitives to escape through.

Amidst cries and shouts from the other prisoners, Krystal led the Moores out into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Hours Later**

**Stoppable Home, Middleton, Colorado**

A loud _ring_ awoke Kim and Ron from their slumber. Groaning, Kim looked at the clock. 4:13am… Who could be calling at this time of night? She reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Kim, we have a problem." The urgency in Adrena Lynn's voice made Kim sit straight up, fully awake and alert. She put the phone on speaker mode so Ron could listen in.

"Adrena? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Thomas and Andrea have escaped from prison."

Kim stilled as she processed the words. She blinked hard, trying to wake herself from what was surely a dream. Several moments passed before she spoke again, her voice shaky.

"What? How?"

"There was a break in. A lot of the prison was heavily damaged. 26 guards and a few other prisoners were killed, too."

"Do they have any idea who did it?" Ron asked.

"No. Whoever did it was incredibly smart. They jammed communications from the prison, so guards couldn't call for backup. Power was cut and surveillance was shut down. The only information we have is from the few surviving eyewitnesses, and they couldn't see much from their cells. The only thing we were told is that Thomas made reference to a 'Prototype L.'"

Something about that struck them as familiar. "Prototype L… didn't we find paperwork referencing some sort of prototype in Thomas's office?"

"I thought the same thing. I went back over that evidence, and it sounds like some kind of humanoid bioweapon. All we know about it is that they were attempting to clone someone and manifest supernatural powers in the prototype. We couldn't find anything else."

Kim's mind whirled at all this information. Thomas and Andrea were free. They had released a deadly bioweapon upon the world. And Krista…

"Krista can't know. She's made so much progress. This would set her way back," Kim stated firmly.

"But, Kim, don't you think she has a right—"

"We'll protect her," Kim cut Adrena off. "We'll find Thomas and Andrea and put them away again before anything can happen." Kim seemed so confident, Adrena reluctantly agreed.

Kim and Ron never fell back asleep that night. It was all Kim could do to keep herself from checking on Krista every five minutes. They had to find the Moores. They had to thwart whatever they had planned before they took their baby girl again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Days Later**

**Possible Home, Middleton, Colorado**

The past few days had been exhausting. The news of the prison break was in every paper and on every channel. It was harder than expected to keep Krista from finding out. It was Friday, and the Stoppables were joining in on Possible Family Game Night. Ron had cooked dinner, and Kim was helping her mom clean up before the games started. They sent Krista out of the kitchen to set up the gameboard.

"Kimmie, you look exhausted," Anne said, concern creasing her eyes as she dried a plate with a towel.

Kim sighed. "I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days. I keep checking on Krista to make sure she's still there." Her eyes welled with tears, and she looked at the floor. "I'm terrified of losing her again, Mom."

Anne set the plate down on the counter and pulled her daughter in to a hug. "Oh, Kimmie, it's going to be alright. They'll find them, I know they will."

In the living room, Krista had the game board all set up and was waiting for everyone to return. Grabbing the remote, she began flipping channels, searching for something to watch while she waited.

A news headline caught her eye.

_Search Still Underway for Fugitives Thomas and Andrea Moore._

Her heart leaped into her throat, her eyes focused on the reporter.

"Authorities still have no lead on the whereabouts of Thomas and Andrea Moore, who escaped from the Wyoming State Maximum Security Prison earlier this week. Crews are still at work sifting through the rubble of several damaged portions of the facility for evidence on who exactly carried out the attack."

The remote fell from her hands, and a buzzing grew louder in her ears.

"Alright, family! Let's play Scattegories!" James proclaimed happily as he led the adults into the living room. The sight of Krista frozen on the couch turned their attention to the television.

"Anyone with information leading to the apprehension of the Moores should contact the Wyoming State Police –" The rest of the reporter's words were cut off, as Ron jumped to turn off the TV.

Krista didn't move.

"Krista? Honey, are you okay?" Kim asked, tentatively taking a step towards her daughter.

Krista barely heard her. The buzzing was deafening. Her face and the tips of her fingers tingled. Her heart raced, and her breathing quickened. She felt lightheaded, but her mind was razor-focused on one thought: _The Moores are free. And they're coming to hurt me._

Her nightmares were going to come true.

She collapsed, panic consuming her.

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Life is getting busy, but I promise I'm still working on writing this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you feel like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the 2-month-long hiatus between chapters. Work has been nuts, and I haven't had a lot of time to write. But here is chapter 5, so I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**Warning: **This chapter contains mild language and some violence.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

**2 Days Later**

**Middleton Elementary School, Middleton, Colorado**

Kim and Ron pushed through the front doors of the school, urgency spurring them forward. Ten minutes ago, they had received a call from Krista's teacher. Stopping in the front office, the receptionist quickly buzzed them through the door, the teacher already waiting on the other side and wringing her hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Thank you for coming so quickly." Ms. Tate spoke as she guided them through the hallway. "I don't know what happened. One minute, the class was working in their reading groups, and the next, Krista had run out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. She won't come out."

The trio stopped in front of the girls' restroom, quickly deciding Kim would go in while Ron waited outside and briefed Ms. Tate on what was going on. The educator had been made aware of Krista's anxiety and PTSD, but had not been updated on the severity of the current situation as of yet.

Kim pushed open the door, the hinges sending a _squeak_ echoing through the room. The sudden noise caused the lone occupant to gasp and a torrent of fresh sobs to erupt.

"No! Leave me alone! Get away!" Krista's harried, terrified voice made Kim wince. She approached the only closed stall door and tentatively knocked.

"Krista, sweetie, it's Mom. Open the door, honey."

"No! They're here! I can't let them find me!"

"Baby, no one is here to hurt you. Please, come out." The only reply was a new round of hyperventilated whimpers. Kim crouched on the floor and peeked under the stall door. Krista had herself pressed into the corner, her legs hugged to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms, and she was shaking terribly. Kim's heart nearly shattered at the sight of her daughter feeling so broken. Sliding herself under the door, Kim approached her child and knelt in front of her, gently pulling her into her arms as she cried. Krista only slightly protested, her mind and body so exhausted that she could not put up much of a fight. Kim stroked her little girl's hair as she held her, wondering how on earth they were going to get through this.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Krista didn't come down stairs for breakfast. Ron found her curled up in her closet in the grip of another panic attack. It took nearly an hour to coax her out, and there was absolutely no way they were letting her go to school in her condition. Krista's fear and anxiety were spiraling out of control, panic attacks hitting her at seemingly random times with unidentified triggers, nightmares keeping her awake half the night. It was after a week of this struggle, that Kim's mother suggested admitting Krista to the psychiatric facility at Middleton General Hospital.

"She needs help, Kimmie. Things are getting worse. She can't keep living like this. _You_ can't keep living like this," Anne explained. Kim pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, gripping Ron's hand with the other. She took a shaky breath in, letting it out slowly. A few seconds passed before tears began to stream down her face, her body shuddering with all the frustration and worry it had been dealing with as of late. She didn't want to take her daughter to a strange place with strange people that she knew would set her off. But she couldn't keep doing this either – and she knew Krista wasn't going to get better without professional help. She turned to Ron, searching his face for answers.

Ron let out a sigh of his own. "I think this is the best option, Kim. I don't want to do it either, but we can't let her go on like this."

And so the decision was made. The next morning, Krista would be admitted to the Intensive Care Unit in the Psychiatric Ward of Middleton General Hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Days Later**

**HenchCo Training Facility, Location Classified**

Curious evildoers filed into the cavernous room, taking their seats in metal folding chairs. The makeshift stage at the front of the room was currently empty, but the event was scheduled to start any minute. Anticipation sparked the air. Dr. Drakken and Shego took seats towards the back, wanting to keep a low profile. They had not done much mingling since "The Incident," and preferred to keep to themselves.

Finally, the high-pitched screech of microphone feedback resounded throughout the room, causing several to wince, but effectively quieting the hum of conversation and turning the gathered villains' attention to the stage. Jack Hench, dressed in a dapper business suit, appeared from behind a curtain.

"Welcome, villains and evildoers alike!" Hench's voice echoed, a note of excitement apparent. "We have a very exciting demonstration for you today. I know you are all curious about the origins and abilities of the world's most dangerous bioweapon. Before we begin the demonstration, I would like to introduce to you the creative and cruel minds behind the project. Please welcome Thomas Moore and his research team!"

A smattering of applause came from the audience as Thomas, several of his top scientists, and Fukushima took the stage. Andrea stood near the back, prepared to do her part in unveiling Thomas's greatest creation. Thomas and Jack shook hands, the former taking possession of the microphone. He turned to face his audience, a feeling of power and confidence prompting him to stand up taller.

"Welcome, all. I'm sure most of you do not know who I am, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Thomas Moore, and this is my wife, Andrea." Thomas paused and gestured to his wife, who gave a gracious wave to the onlookers. "For over a decade, my team and I have been researching and developing the bioweapon you will see unveiled today. Our goal was to create the perfect genetically engineered soldier – strong, obedient, powerful, unstoppable. After many trials and countless research tests, we have finally succeeded. The soldier you will see today is proficient in 7 styles of kung-fu and with a variety of firearms; has mastered training in stealth, electronic wiring, computer hacking, and evasion tactics; and portrays a level of obedience unmatched by any henchman or soldier in the business."

A few of the gathered villains checked their watches and yawned. They had already learned all of this information from the ad. Sensing that he was losing his audience, Thomas decided to build towards to biggest reveal of all.

"But perhaps most exciting and unique of all is Prototype-L's origin." Several people perked up, their curiosity piqued. Thomas gestured to his wife, who nodded and pulled back the thick black curtain. Krystal, dressed in her black combat suit, stepped forward, her arms folded behind her back.

Gasps and murmurs rang throughout the room.

"Kim Possible!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Is this a set-up?"

Thomas held up his hands, attempting to quiet the stunned crowd. "Now, now, I assure you this is not a set-up. As many of you have deduced, Prototype-L has an uncanny resemblance to crime fighter Kim Possible. And you would be correct. Prototype-L, nicknamed by our scientists 'Krystal,' was developed from tissue and blood samples gathered from a relation to Miss Possible… her own daughter, Krista Ruthie Stoppable."

More murmurs echoed throughout the room. A few began to put two-and-two together.

"Ah, so yer the ones who kidnapped the lass," Duff Killigan shouted from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Several around him nodded with approval. It took guts to go up against Possible and Stoppable in such a way. In fact, it was even more impressive that the Moores were alive to tell the tale.

"You would be correct. While Krista was in our… care, we procured samples of her DNA to design and create Krystal. As such, Krystal possess the best of the Possible/Stoppable genes: Miss Possible's proficiency in fighting and stealth, as well as Mr. Stoppable's highly coveted and unique Mystical Monkey Powers." The room was silent as Thomas's last statement was processed by the crowd. The silence was broken by calls and demands for a demonstration, the villains eager to see what the clone could do.

Thomas had to shout to be heard among the cacophony. "Without further ado, I present to you the world's most dangerous bioweapon, Krystal!"

The research team moved out of the way as Krystal took center stage. An electronic buzz sounded, signaling the start of the demonstration. A target shot up from somewhere under the makeshift stage. Krystal smoothly produced a pistol from the belt around her waist, turned to face the target, and fired, the bullet creating a smoldering hole in the center of the target. A henchman from Fukushima's training guard launched at Krystal from behind. She sidestepped, gracefully evading being tackled, grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and throwing him across the stage. More henchmen, who had been strategically placed throughout the audience, advanced towards the stage, armed with everything from pistols to tasers to knives. Krystal was soon engaged in a fierce battle with a dozen men nearly three times her size, yet fought with an agility unmatched by anyone the potential bidders had ever seen. She hissed as one of the men landed a blow, her side being sliced open by the blade he wielded. She kicked the weapon out of his hand and landed several blows of her own before backflipping several yards away. She closed her eyes, a soft, blue glow appearing around her wound as she focused her powers on healing it. The audience murmured with wonder and approval. Once healed, Krystal allowed the glow to encompass her entire body, levitating for a moment in the air before slamming down on the floor. The shockwave caused the group of approaching guards to be thrown back, and those in the front rows to topple as well. With the initial group of guards out of the way, Fukushima jumped into the fray.

As trainer and student parried, Thomas narrated, "As you can see, Krystal easily dispensed with a group of highly trained guards. Though injured in battle, Krystal has the ability to quickly heal nearly any injury – including multiple broken bones. The final part of our demonstration will feature Krystal going head-to-head with her trainer – the highly skilled and deadly Fukushima."

After months of intense training, Krystal was able to hold her own against her mentor. As the fight went on, though, a mysterious ache began building in her chest. She focused harder on her attacks, attempting to drown out the niggling discomfort. The ache began to spread, and soon morphed into a blinding pain affecting several parts of her body. Krystal's movements slowed, and Fukushima landed several critical blows before she finally collapsed onto her hands and knees. She heaved, coughing up blood. The crowd gasped, startled, before the research team quickly surrounded their project, blocking her from the view of the distraught audience and ushering her backstage. Jack Hench took the center, reassuring the potential bidders that this was just a minor setback and the demonstration would continue momentarily.

Krystal was sat on a folding chair in the wings, clutching her chest and trying to control her breathing as two of the scientists check her vitals and perform tests. Several minutes passed before the dizziness subsided and she was able to breathe normally again, the pain diminishing back to an ache. Thomas Moore waited impatiently for a verdict, unhappy with how this mishap tarnished his image.

Finally, Dr. Henderson gathered his team and approached the Moores, ignoring their project as she continued to attempt to recover from the mysterious episode.

"Well?!" Thomas asked.

Henderson sighed. "I'm afraid it's bad news, sir."

"What do you mean, 'bad news?' How bad?"

Henderson glanced at the other scientists, shifting his weight nervously. "It seems there was an error when her genes were cloned – one that went unnoticed in our summative tests. Her organs are slowly deteriorating."

"Well, get her to heal herself, and let's get moving! The bidders won't wait forever."

"Sir, you don't understand. This kind of damage to her organs can't be healed by her powers. It's irreparable. She doesn't have that capability."

Understanding dawned on Thomas. He growled in frustration and kicked over a nearby chair. He paced, smoothing his hair back with both hands. He took a few deep, calming breaths before returning to the group. "So we're back to square one."

"Not entirely," Henderson said. "Prototype-L was a nearly perfect clone. This small error can be corrected. We can use the information from her to design Prototype-M, ensuring there is no such error in the genes."

"How quickly can research and development start?"

Henderson looked at his watch and some notes on the clipboard he was holding. "At the rate her organs are deteriorating, we will be able to start within the week."

Unbeknownst to the group, Thomas's outburst had drawn Krystal's attention. She sat, her mouth drawn in a line, her mind processing what she was hearing. They were already making plans for her successor.

They were going to let her _die_.

She stood, stalking towards the group. "You're not going to fix me? You're just going to let me waste away and decay, like some piece of trash?"

Henderson patted her shoulder, not noticing the menace tinging her tone. "Don't worry, my dear. You will live on in your next iteration. You will still be vital to our research going forward."

Krystal was silent, a red film sliding over her vision.

"Like _hell_ I will be."

The group had only a moment to process before a cry of sheer rage ripped from Krystal's throat. Bolts of pure energy burst out from her, causing those around to take cover under anything they could find. Krystal reached out, grabbing one of the scientists by the back of the neck and giving it a sharp twist. A loud c_rack_ resounded as the man fell to the floor, unmoving, his neck at an odd angle. The sight of the research team scattering like cowards enraged her even further. She screamed once again, the energy bursts tearing through the room. The curtain that separated the audience from the backstage area ripped to shreds, giving the villains in the room a clear view of violence about the ensue. Krystal stomped one foot hard on the floor, sending a shockwave throughout the facility. A crack began to form in the concrete floor and slowly climb up the wall. The force of the shockwave sent many in the near vicinity sprawling. Krystal unleashed the full level of her rage, taking down anyone who got in her path. She retrieved her pistol, firing several quick shots which lodged themselves in their targets' heads – a perfect bullseye for her. One unfortunate scientist attempted to disarm her, only to be rewarded with a blade in the stomach. Krystal kicked the dying researcher out of her way, bent on reaching her next target: Thomas Moore.

The businessman was flustered, looking this way and that for a way out of the facility. Krystal began advancing towards him, viciously cutting down the guards that attempted to subdue her. Just as she was about to reach her creator, she was kicked from behind. Krystal stood, turning to face her attacker. Fukushima assumed a defensive stance.

"Stand down, Imposter," he ordered.

Krystal narrowed her bi-colored eyes, her hatred for her trainer bubbling to the surface. "I don't take orders from you anymore." Fukushima yelled, attacking Krystal with a ferocity that could only be fueled by pure hatred. Krystal easily blocked his attacks, spurred on by a hatred of her own. Fukushima landed a blow to her kidneys, causing Krystal to stumble forward. With a war cry, Krystal turned, blue waves of energy bursting from her body and shredding throughout the facility. Fukushima was thrown back as pieces of the building began to crumble around him. The panicked crowd began to disperse, looking for escape routes of their own.

As an alarm started to blare, Krystal approached her former trainer, now pinned underneath a support beam. Fukushima pushed himself up, twisting around to try to pull his leg out from under the chunk of steel. As the dust around him cleared, he caught sight of Krystal coming towards him. A cold fear shot up his spine – he was defenseless trapped like this. Krystal stopped in front of him.

"Go ahead, Imposter. Kill me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Krystal sneered. "For me to end your misery quickly. Well, to hell with that. I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Fukushima only had moments to meditate on his fate before Krystal brought her superpowered foot crashing down on his spine. Bones cracked as an agonized cry ripped through the damaged facility.

Krystal leaned down close to Fukushima's ear. "Now you'll know what it felt like to be 'trained' by you. And you'll have to live with your mistake for the rest of your miserable life." She turned, surveying the facility. Bodies and debris littered the ground, but there was no sign of the Moores. Rage bubbled up once again – she was robbed of her chance for revenge against her creators. As she made her way to an exit of her own, the sight of a white lab jacket caught her eye. Dr. Henderson was still alive, though injured, crawling towards a discarded pistol. Krystal intercepted the scientist, her foot slamming down on his hand, cracking several bones. Dr. Henderson yowled, clutching his broken hand. Krystal picked up the pistol and aimed it at the scientist.

"Who's dead now?" she asked, her voice deadpan. Her finger moved to squeeze the trigger –

"Stop!"

Krystal's head whipped around in the direction of the interloper. A pair she had never met walked towards her, the man slowly applauding, a smile spread across his face.

Krystal's face contorted with confusion. "Who are you?"

The man stopped several yards from her, keeping a safe distance between himself and this deadly weapon. "My name is Dr. Drakken. And you, my dear, have put on quite an impressive show."

Krystal turned back to Dr. Henderson, baring her teeth. "This wasn't part of the show. _They_ were going to let me die."

Drakken waves his hand dismissively, as if that fact had no bearing on the matter at hand. "Still, your skills are quite impressive. So impressive, that I have a proposition for you."

Wary, Krystal looked at the villain again. "What kind of proposition?"

"How would you like to come back to our lair and work for me?"

Krystal turned back to the cowering scientist, the gun still aimed at his head. "Haven't you heard? I'm an _error_." She stepped closer to Henderson, causing him to shrink back from her.

Shego walked around to the other side of her, distracting her momentarily from her kill shot. "You have potential, kid. Drakken could come up with a way to cure whatever is going on."

Krystal paused, mulling this over. She faced Drakken again. "You think you could do it?"

"I do. However, it would be beneficial to leave this gentleman alive. He has crucial knowledge of your anatomy that could prove useful to our research of a cure."

Krystal growled, facing the scientist once again. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"That may be, but you can't deny that he could be useful," Drakken reasoned.

Krystal wasn't stupid – she knew this man was right. Begrudgingly, she lowered the gun, tossing it aside. "Fine. But I want him under lock and key the entire time. And when this is over, _I_ get to do away with him."

Drakken gave a mock bow. "Of course."

Krystal closed her eyes, a blue glow surrounding her as she focused her energy on slowing down the rate of deterioration in her organs. She couldn't stop it, but she could at least buy herself more time.

"Shall we?" Drakken led Krystal to their transport, Shego following behind with the injured scientist in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

**Several Hours Later**

**Remains of HenchCo Training Facility**

Red and blue lights pierced the otherwise dark night. First responders milled around, some picking away at the wreckage, others dousing what remained of a fire in the facility. An armored truck pulled up to the ruins, uniformed agents spilling out. A woman with short brown hair and an eyepatch over one eye exited the passenger side. Arms clasped behind her back, she surveyed the damage. The stench of smoke and burnt flesh made her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

A police officer approached her, irritated at the newcomers. "No press until the crime scene has been cleared."

Dr. Betty Director turned towards the man and eyed him up and down, unimpressed. "We aren't with the media. Now if you'll excuse me, this is my crime scene now." She walked away, leaving the baffled police officer to look after her.

Dr. Director made her way throughout the damaged facility. Several of her agents were photographing key pieces of evidence. Just as she turned a corner, her best agent, Will Du, approached.

"Dr. Director." Will saluted. "You're going to want to see this." She followed her subordinate through the maze of damage. Du stopped near a fallen support beam, where a slew of Global Justice medics congregated in a tight circle. The group parted, and shock settled on Dr. Director's face.

"Fukushima." Her eyes narrowed with contempt at the traitorous ninja. Yes, Global Justice knew about the Yamanouchi School. They were informed of many of the world's best-kept secrets. Fukushima was trapped under the support beam, his face contorted into an expression of sheer agony. The medics had already strapped a neck brace on him, but had yet to administer any painkillers.

"Dr. Director," Fukushima gritted out through clenched teeth.

The leader of GJ knelt down in front of the convict. "I suppose you don't feel like telling us exactly how you ended up in this predicament?"

Fukushima took several shallow breaths, the pain nearly unbearable. "I'll tell you… whatever… you want. I… have no duty… to the… Imposter… anymore."

A medic tapped Director on the shoulder. She leaned close as the medic whispered, "A preliminary scan of his condition shows that his spine is broken in the exact place to cause maximum damage but not death. He'll likely never walk again."

This intrigued her. Who had the skills and knowledge to inflict that kind of injury? Certainly someone with a grudge against the ninja. "Give me the timeline of what went down here tonight."

It took several minutes for Fukushima to relay the details. The pain made it difficult to speak. Finally, though, a medic administered a strong painkiller, allowing the ex-trainer to relax.

Dr. Director's mind was reeling with all the information. What had become sufficiently clear through Fukushima's story, as well as through the investigation of her team, was that the Moores had escaped. There was no trace of them in the facility, and the only bodies to be found were those of scientists, researchers, and the occasional unfortunate guard.

"So how did this Prototype-L escape without transport of her own?" Dr. Director asked as Fukushima was being loaded gingerly onto a stretcher.

The ninja stared for a moment at the agent, the effects of the painkiller quickly taking over. His words were slurred as he spoke. "She made a deal with Dr. Drakken and Shego. They cure her, she'll work for them."

A stone of dread dropped into the director's stomach. If this bioweapon was half as strong as the damage she was seeing made her think, and if she was truly working with Drakken and Shego now… the consequences made her shudder.

Just before he was wheeled away, Fukushima made eye contact once again. "That thing has the mind of a soldier and the personality of a cold-blooded killer. She doesn't have a decent bone in her body. We trained her that way. You should be scared." GJ's leader was left standing amongst the damage, pondering the warning.

"Agent Du!" Dr. Director snapped. "Get me the Stoppables on the phone ASAP."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Stoppable Home, Middleton, Colorado**

It wasn't easy getting Krista admitted to the psychiatric ICU. Just the sight of the hospital was enough to send her spiraling into a panic attack. Despite all their reassurances, Kim and Ron had been unable to calm her, and she had needed to be sedated.

Even though her room did not resemble a typical hospital room, Krista struggled with her treatment. It didn't matter that she had a normal, comfortable bed, access to toys, or her own TV. She was surrounded by unfamiliar people – doctors and nurses that brought horrible memories to the forefront. Her parents took turns staying the night with her. She attended therapy sessions several times a day.

But she wasn't getting better. She was only getting worse.

Nightmares ripped her from sleep several times a night. She was terrified of being alone. The less she heard about the Moores' escape, the more her mind was able to wander to terrible conclusions. No news was bad news. No news meant that they hadn't been caught yet. No news meant that they could be coming for her at any minute.

It was Krista's third night at the hospital, and Kim's turn at home. Though she hated leaving her daughter's side, she also knew she needed rest of her own. It was early morning when her Kimmunicator beeped, waking her from her sleep. Thinking it could be an update on the Moores' location, Kim jumped on it.

"Go Wa—Dr. Director?" she asked.

The Global Justice agent didn't smile in greeting. "Sorry to disturb you, Kim, but we have some bad news."

Kim's stomach churned. "What kind of bad news?"

"We were called to a situation at a facility in the middle of nowhere. Upon further investigation, the facility appeared to be one of Jack Hench's training warehouses. The place was completely destroyed. There were several casualties, but we did find one survivor."

"Who?"

"Fukushima."

It took a moment for the name to register in Kim's brain. "Hold up – Fukushima? As in Yamanouchi traitor Fukushima?"

"One and the same. He was severely injured and transported to our secure facility for treatment and containment, but not before he told us what happened."

Kim listened intently as Dr. Director relayed Fukushima's information. The Moores had been planning to auction off Prototype-L (an age-advanced clone, as it turned out, of her daughter) to the highest bidder. The demonstration of her abilities went wrong, an error in her system causing her organs to slowly deteriorate. Enraged at the knowledge that her creators were planning to let her die and start anew, she went on a rampage, killing most of the research team, destroying the facility, and severely disabling her trainer – Fukushima. The Moores had escaped, and no one knows where they went.

"So where did Prototype-L go? How did she escape?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director averted her gaze nervously. She swallowed before meeting Kim's eye again. "That's the really bad part… Kim, she joined forces with Dr. Drakken and Shego."

Kim felt as if a truck had slammed into her. _No. This is bad. This is so, so bad._

"A weapon of that caliber in their hands…"

"I know. I have my best agents searching for them round the clock. We will find them."

A thought suddenly struck Kim, paralyzing her with fear. "Director, what if they go after Krista?"

"We won't let that happen. I'll send agents to reinforce the security at the hospital. We'll make sure she stays safe."

Kim made plans to go to GJ headquarters in a few days for a full debrief on the situation. When she hung up with Dr. Director, she lay awake for a long time, thinking about a mission from a few years ago…

_Flashback_

_Kim and Ron were engaged in a fight with a group of Drakken's henchmen. It hadn't taken long for the villains to discover their presence. They had been much too loud and not nearly as stealthy as they usually were. It was their first mission without Rufus, and they were off their game. They hadn't realized how much they relied on the little guy until he was no longer around to help them out. Ron could barely function without his best friend. They usually worked together to form a distraction, but now… Now he had to do it alone. _

_Drakken had once again stolen the Attitudinator. His plan was to use it on Team Possible. He had made some major adjustments to the device and was already firing it at the distracted duo. Finally, the henchmen were dealt with, and Kim and Ron could focus all their efforts on getting the Attitudinator. The pair advanced on Drakken, but were intercepted by Shego. _

"_Not so fast, Kimmie." The villainess ignited her radioactive claws, stepping into a battle stance. _

"_Ron, get the Attitudinator!" Kim commanded as she began her face-off with Shego. Ron continued advancing towards the mad scientist, unsure of what he would do once he got close. He zig-zagged as he ran, dodging blasts from the device. He decided last minute to slide on the floor, kicking Drakken's legs out from under him. Drakken toppled, the Attitudinator rolling away from him. _

"_You buffoon!" Drakken yelled as he scrambled to stand. _

_Meanwhile, Kim was having a tough time keeping up in the fight. She was distracted, wishing Rufus were here to help, which caused Shego to land several blows she normally woulnd't have had a problem blocking. _

"_Someone's in la la land," Shego mocked, landing a blow to Kim's midsection. Kim stumbled back, catching her breath, ignoring Shego's comment. _

_Drakken and Ron both dove for the Attitudinator, pulling it back and forth between them. _

"_Where's your little weasel thing?" Drakken asked in an attempt to distract the blonde. _

_The comment made Ron pause, his eyes watering. "Rufus is gone." _

_Drakken stopped too, almost feeling sorry for the boy. A moment later, though, he resumed yanking the device, attempting to wrench it out of Ron's grasp. _

_Kim's wrist Kimmunicator beeped as she continued on the defensive, Wade appearing on the screen. _

"_Kim! Global Justice should be there any minute!" the super-genius said. _

_Shego heard the announcement, too, and furrowed her brow. She had no intention of going to jail… again. She executed a well-aimed kick, sending Kim flying across the room, at the same time Drakken managed to push Ron away from the Attitudinator. Shego sprinted towards her boss, pressing a button on her own wrist. An escape hatch opened in the ceiling, a rope ladder lowering towards the villains. _

"_Let's go Dr. D!" Shego yelled, grabbing the mad scientist by the collar towards their escape. _

_Kim regained her bearings, her eyes sweeping to the escaping villains. Thinking quickly, she aimed and fired her grappling hook in an attempt the rip the Attitudinator from their grasp. _

_It was a bad decision._

_The grabbling hook lodged into the helmet, sparks of electricity flying out at the point of impact. A moment later there was a bright red flash as the device exploded. Kim and Ron covered their eyes, the light too bright. A low, maniacal laugh resounded through the room, causing the heroes to look back at the villains. Though their clothing was slightly charred and torn from the explosion, they seemed unharmed. A red glow was beginning to dissipate from around them. Drakken was looking back at Team Possible, and the look in his eyes caused them to freeze. _

_It was a look devoid of emotion… the look of a true psychopath. _

_The mad scientist laughed again, the sound sending shivers down the heroes' spines. "Oh, Kimberly Ann. You have no idea what you have just done." _

_The sound of a door splintering distracted the duo from the villains. A swarm of GJ agents entered, armed and alert. Drakken and Shego continued their sprint towards their escape, leaving the remains of the Attitudinator behind. _

"_Freeze!" one agent commanded as he aimed his weapon at the villains. _

_A sinister smile spread across Shego's face. Her hands flared brighter than they ever have with energy. Before anyone could react, several green blasts nailed GJ agents right in the chest. A few screamed. Several fell unconscious. Kim and Ron looked back at the retreating forms of Drakken and Shego as they ascended to their escape, their mouths agape. Shego had never before been that lethal or direct with her attacks. _

"_Farewell, Kim Possible. I can assure you, we will meet again," Drakken called from his perch above them. _

_More GJ agents entered the lair, a few tending to their injured comrades. Kim and Ron made their way towards the remains of the Attitudinator. They knelt in silence for a moment, unsure what to make of the situation._

_Kim examined one of the pieces. "Drakken said he wired it to _only _remove the good. No reversing."_

_The gravity of the situation began to sink in as Kim and Ron realized what that meant._

"_Ron… what did we just do?"_

_End Flashback_

It had been years since they heard anything about Drakken and Shego. At first, Kim thought that maybe she had been wrong – maybe they did still have some good in them. But the news from Dr. Director confirmed her worst fear.

Dr. Drakken and Shego were still in the game, and they were planning something horrible.

**A/N:** To explain a bit here – yes, Drakken and Shego are now completely evil. The Attitudinator was wired to completely remove only the good from a person's personality. Therefore, the good side of the villains was completely erased, leaving only evil behind. Sorry if you don't agree with this story choice, but I thought it fit best with the development of my plot. There will be some OOC moments from the villains going forward, as the small amount of good they had previously possessed is now wiped out completely. Thanks for reading, and look for the next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 7**

**2 Days Later**

**Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

Krystal felt a pinch and a sting in her arm as she was injected with the thick, green liquid. Her benefactor had been able to create a special compound which would halt her cellular decay. Apparently, Dr. Drakken had acquired unusual abilities after an accident in the lab which drenched him in a chemical capable of producing mutant plants. The evil scientist was able to harvest an element from his own powers which would help keep her alive until they were able to find a cure.

She sat motionless as the injured Dr. Henderson scanned her body. The device beeped, and the researcher studied the image on the monitor for a moment before speaking. "The cellular decay has been stopped, but the damage to her organs remains. She is weak. The decay can't be held at bay forever. She will die unless something more is done."

Drakken paced around the captive scientist, the gears in his head turning. "But what can be done?" He had just gotten hold of the weapon that would bring his greatest plan to fruition. He wasn't going to let it just slip through his grasp. He faced the man, scowling. "Any suggestions, doctor?"

Henderson opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He never was good at poker, and his hesitation told the villains that he knew what would work, but was holding back. Drakken's frown deepened. He turned his back on the scientist, speaking in a low, menacing voice. "Doctor, may I remind you that you are alive and sheltered here because of my good graces? Your situation can change if I am not pleased." Shego, who had been standing by and watching the proceedings with interest, took the hint from her boss and ignited one of her clawed hands, taking one threatening step towards their captive.

Henderson gulped and took one step back. "There is one solution that may work."

"Go on," Drakken urged.

Henderson looked between the villains, then back at Krystal. "Her organs are damaged, but the rest of her body is viable. If we were to replace the damaged organs with functioning ones, I believe she would live and even regain her strength."

The gears began turning again, Drakken's excitement growing.

"But there's a catch."

His giddiness dampened as quickly as it had begun. "And what, exactly, would that be?"

"Because of Krystal's unique origin and creation, finding a match for her organs will not be easy. The match needs to be perfect, or it won't work."

Drakken began pacing once again. "And how might we find such a match? We can't exactly put her on a waiting list, now can we?"

Henderson hesitated once again, but quickly continued after seeing the look Shego gave him. "There is only one person who I believe would be the match that Krystal needs."

Drakken was growing impatient. "Well?!"

"… The one she was cloned after. Krista Ruthie Stoppable."

A slow smile crept across the mad scientist's face, so cold Henderson could nearly feel a chill in the air. Like everyone in the world, they had heard about the hero's daughter – kidnapped at birth and raised in an orphanage for nearly a decade. When Drakken found out, he was so pissed that he hadn't thought of it first that three of the henchmen landed in the hospital for a week. Perhaps this was their chance – their opportunity to take revenge in the most cruel, unexpected way.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Days Later**

**Psychiatric Intensive Care Unit, Middleton General Hospital, Middleton, Colorado**

"Please don't go, Mommy! They're coming for me, I know it. Please don't leave me here alone!"

It broke Kim and Ron's hearts to hear their daughter so terrified and to leave her during her most vulnerable time, but they had to attend the briefing at Global Justice. The agency had uncovered critical information that needed to be shared with them both.

Kim smoothed back her daughter's hair as Ron patted her back. "I know, Sweetie, but we'll only be gone for a few hours. And you won't be alone. Grandma Anne is working tonight, and she'll check in on you every half hour. Dr. Director sent some of her best guards to keep you safe, too. You'll be alright, I promise." It took everything she had to detach herself from her daughter, but finally Kim was able to stand. Ron kissed the top of Krista's head and stood, too.

"We'll see you soon, Kiddo," he said as they backed out of the room.

Krista's heart pounded faster as she watched her parents go. Though she had only known them for a year, she had grown attached to them. She felt safest when they were there. And now they were leaving her alone. A buzzing sound grew louder in her ears. The tips of her fingers began to tingle, and her breathing became uneven.

She hated being alone.

Krista covered her ears, pulled her knees up to her chest, and shut her eyes tight, trying desperately to drown out the buzzing that had quickly grown into a dull roar. Her face began to tingle as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her head spun, dizzy with the sudden onset of panic. She pulled in deep, ragged breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

She stayed in that position for what felt like hours. Eventually, the buzzing died down, and she was able to think clearly again. Her hands dropped to wrap around her legs, her head on her knees, as she hiccupped out the final few sobs.

"Well, someone's a bit of a mess, huh?"

Krista whipped her head up and looked around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes landed on a figure in the shadows leaning against the wall by the windows. The figure, a woman, had her arms crossed over her chest, watching her. She stepped into the light, smirking. "Do you want to finish your meltdown, or can we get going?"

White hot fear streaked through Krista's stomach as she sat, frozen, staring at the green-and-black clad woman. "Wh-who are you?"

The smirk turned into a menacing grin as Shego stepped closer. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Krista's heartrate increased again. She trembled as she pushed herself as far as she could against the headboard of the bed. "N-no! Stay back! P-please!" Her tears began anew as she started to hyperventilate.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Oy, not this again, kid. I don't have time for this." She retrieved a syringe from the holster at her ankle, approaching the trembling blonde once more. Krista barely had time to react. Her fear kept her frozen in place a moment too long. By the time she tried to dive away from her attacker, Shego had grabbed hold of her arm, keeping her in place. Krista tried desperately to pull away, to free herself, anything, but the villainess's grip was too strong. Her eyes widened as Shego stuck the needle in her arm. She felt something cold rush through her veins. Her vision began to swim and her muscles weakened. Only one thought crossed her mind before darkness consumed her.

_They found me._

**A/N: **Sorry this is such a short update, but I wanted to get another chapter out. Look for the next one soon. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This chapter will contain OOC behavior from the villains, as will many future chapters, since I have them being 100% evil in this story. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, as I know not everyone likes OOC behavior. Still, I do hope you continue to read. Next chapter will be coming soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains mild language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 8**

**Global Justice Headquarters, Location Classified**

A small group was gathered around a conference table – Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director among them. Wade had been conferenced in on the large screen containing information on the current case. Dr. Director motioned to a diagram on the screen.

"According to the information we received from Fukushima, Prototype L is a sort of genetically engineered clone of Krista." The image on the screen changed to a running list of code. "However, Fukushima also told us that there was an error when cloning her DNA and advancing her age. Apparently, her organs are slowly shutting down. One of the side effects is that her powers are becoming weaker and more unstable."

"So what does Drakken want with a defective clone?" Kim asked, extremely perturbed that there was an age-advanced clone of her daughter out there.

One of GJ's scientists fielded the question. "Our best guess is that Dr. Drakken hopes to cure the clone's ailment – strengthen her so that he can use her for world domination."

"Okay, but how?" Ron asked.

"Drakken still has his mutated plant powers. It's possible that he might be able to create a compound to slow down the rate of deterioration enough to buy them some time to find a cure. We just don't know what that cure would be yet," Dr. Director answered.

"So priority one: find out what the cure would be and stop Drakken from getting it. Priority two: find the Moores. Krista will never get better with them still out there," Kim said.

The meeting adjourned, and Dr. Director walked the pair of heroes out of the conference room.

"Thank you for attending this debriefing, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Dr. Director said. "Although, I'm a bit surprised that both of you came, considering Krista's current condition."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, confused. "What do you mean? Your agent said we were both required to be present."

Dr. Director shook her head. "No, I specifically told him to only have one of you come. I knew the other would want to stay with your daughter."

They were silent for a moment as realization dawned on them. Kim and Ron ran out of Global Justice headquarters as Dr. Director barked out an order.

"Find Agent Miller – now!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Psychiatric Intensive Care Unit, Middleton General Hospital, Middleton, Colorado**

The Stoppables burst into their daughter's hospital room, finding it swarming with Global Justice agents. Kim saw the empty bed and the open window and nearly collapsed, the reality of the situation slamming into her.

Their daughter had been kidnapped – again.

Kim grabbed the closest GJ agent by the collar, a wild desperation in her eyes. "Where is she? Where is Krista?!"

Ron managed to pull his wife off the agent as he responded, "We- we don't know. I'm sorry."

A cry of grief escaped Kim as she sank to the floor, Ron holding her close. Kim covered her face with her hands and whispered, "We promised, Ron. We promised her she would be safe."

"Kimmie!" Dr. Anne Possible rushed into the room, kneeling by her daughter's side. "I'm so sorry, honey, I was pulled into an emergency surgery. I wasn't able to come check on her. I just heard."

Kim allowed herself one more moment of grief before she stood, shoving her emotions into a mental box and going into full mission mode. She couldn't afford to fall apart right now. She had to find her daughter. She turned to one of the agents, her voice cold.

"Where exactly were you all? You were supposed to secure the perimeter and keep her safe! How did this even happen?"

The agent gulped, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kim Possible's fury. "We were, Mrs. Stoppable, I promise you. We were all at our posts and on high alert."

"So how did someone just waltz in and take our daughter?"

"I believe I have the answer to that." Dr. Director strode into the room, a handcuffed and beaten agent dragged behind her. "Agent Miller was posted in the vicinity outside Krista's room. He was also the agent in charge of relaying my message to you." Agent Miller was thrown on the floor at the feet of the Stoppables. He looked up at them, disdain in his eyes.

Furious, Ron grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up and slamming him into the wall. "Where. Is. Our. Daughter?"

Agent Miller smiled, blood staining his teeth. "Go to hell."

Rage tore through Ron, his eyes taking on a cold, blue glow. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Go to hell.'"

A feral scream ripped from Ron's throat as he cocked his arm back, ready to deliver a lethal blow with the strength from his Mystical Monkey Power, before being stopped by several other GJ agents. As Ron was pulled away, Agent Miller slumped to the ground, a raspy laugh echoing in the room.

"I'll kill him!" Ron screamed. "Let me go!"

"Mr. Stoppable, as much as I would like to allow it, I can't let you do that," Dr. Director interjected. "Agent Miller – excuse me – _former_ Agent Miller holds vital information to the whereabouts and abduction of your daughter. We'll get answers from him, I promise you that." The ex-agent was again dragged from the room, his absence allowing Ron to calm himself to a degree.

Kim put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Why would he do this? Why would he help someone kidnap a defenseless child?"

Dr. Director couldn't look her in the eye. She stared at a fixed point on the wall as she responded, "I don't know. Clearly, he's unstable. He's always been a bit of a wild card, but we never dreamed he would commit this kind of treachery. You know how extensive our background checks are, Kim. He's been with us for years. We never saw this coming." She moved to look out the window, her hands clasped firmly behind her back. "We'll be doing a top-to-bottom investigation of every agent and personnel member in our ranks. I won't let this happen again."

Silence hung heavy in the room. Dr. Director turned and looked Kim and Ron in the eye. "We will find your daughter. You have my word." She hesitated before continuing. "I have a suspicion of who might have taken her, but you aren't going to like it."

"Tell us, please," Kim pleaded.

"I think Drakken and Shego may be behind this. Think about it: it's too much of a coincidence. They have her clone – a clone that is essentially dying. We know from Fukushima they have one of the lead scientists from Prototype L's creation. I have a feeling they plan to use Krista to help them cure the clone."

A wave of horror nearly doubled Kim over. After what happened a few years ago, she knew Drakken and Shego were now essentially psychopaths – the Attitudinator had left them without a good bone in their body. They hadn't yet figured out how to reverse it – the device itself was damaged beyond repair, and all traces of its original blueprints and design from HenchCo had been destroyed. Wade was a super-genius, but this had him stumped. For the time being, they were heartless, without remorse or empathy. If they had Krista…

"We need to find her. Now."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

Krista's limbs felt heavy and her mind was fuzzy as she was slowly pulled out of the darkness. She groaned, the grogginess slowly wearing off. She shifted, but found she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens."

Krista's heart pounded at the sound of the unfamiliar voice as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision swam for a moment before bringing the room into focus. She was strapped to a chair, her wrists and ankles bound, keeping her in place. One wall of the cavernous room seemed to have been carved straight into the side of a mountain, the raw, jagged rock giving off a formidable appearance. There were several strange, high-tech devices strewn around the room, a large computer console being the centerpiece. In front of her stood four people – the woman who had attacked her at the hospital, a frightening-looking man in a blue lab coat, an older man in a white lab coat with his hand wrapped in bandages, and—

"M-mom?" Krista blinked at what looked like a younger version of her mother with auburn hair and blonde highlights. One of her eyes was green, like her own, the other brown. The lookalike gave her no sign of acknowledgment, only stared at her with a cold, calculating gaze.

This wasn't her mother.

Panic began to overtake her, clouding her senses. "Wh-where am I? Who are you? What d-do you want?"

The man in the blue lab coat stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back, smiling a chilling smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Drakken."

It took a moment for recognition to set in. She had heard that name before – her mother and father had told her about several of their missions as teenagers. This was their arch foe. Once, they had been good, had even helped Team Possible save the world from aliens bent on destroying earth. But something had happened a few years ago that had turned them evil again. Her mother hadn't gone into detail and didn't like talking about them anymore.

Drakken smiled as the look of recognition crossed his captive's face. His reputation preceded him. "You've already met my assistant, Shego. This man is Dr. Henderson, and this –" He gestured to the lookalike of her mother. "Is not your mother. No, my dear, this is Krystal. She is a genetically engineered soldier, cloned after you."

Confusion clouded her mind. "Wh-what do you mean? I- I was never cloned."

"Weren't you?" Drakken seemed to relish Krista's confusion. "Do you have memories of doctor visits? Getting tests done that were never fully explained? My dear, you were being cloned, and you didn't even realize it."

Krista's mind whirled with the memories of all the needles and procedures she had endured when in the Moores' custody. She had never understood why she needed all those tests. She had always been told it was because of a lung condition, but it had never made sense.

"But… why? Why did they clone me?"

"To create the world's most dangerous bioweapon. You are the offspring of two of the world's most formidable heroes. You possess in your DNA your mother's uncanny fighting abilities as well as your father's Mystical Monkey Power."

Krista shook her head, her confusion momentarily distracting her from her panic. "What do you mean? I don't have any powers."

Drakken looked at Dr. Henderson, urging him to respond. "Actually, you do. We have evidence that your powers began to manifest on your tenth birthday. Mr. Moore witnessed it, and we were able to harness that energy and infuse it into your clone."

"Unfortunately," Drakken continued, pacing. "There was a little… mishap in the cloning process. As a result, Krystal is dying – slowly deteriorating from the inside." He turned, facing her again. "You are going to help cure her."

"B-but… what… I don't… how?" Krista stammered, her fear beginning to rise once more.

In answer, Drakken motioned to a door, which opened to reveal a man she hadn't seen in a long time. "You remember Dr. Whitman, don't you?"

"Hello, Krista," Dr. Whitman greeted kindly.

Krista's heart pounded ever faster as she remembered all the tests and pain she had gone through because of this man. She nearly hyperventilated as he approached, the buzzing in her ears beginning to increase in volume.

"Dr. Whitman will be overseeing the cure. Before we can begin, though, we will need to perform some tests to gather data to make sure the cure will work," Drakken explained.

Krista shook her head vehemently. "No. Please, no more tests. I- I don't want to do this."

Drakken laughed, the sound sending chills up her spine. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse and mild language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 9**

**Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

Krista hugged her knees to her chest as she sat curled in the corner of her cell. The air was frigid, though not the reason she shivered. As she hiccupped out her final few sobs, she could see her breath materialize in front of her. She wiped her eyes and surveyed the damage on her trembling arms.

After hearing that she would be forced to endure more tests and medical experiments, her panic had consumed her. She thrashed and fought as she was escorted to a small examination room, screaming and pleading to be released. Her cries fell on deaf ears. She was ordered once, twice, three times to sit still and submit to Dr. Whitman's tests. When she had refused, and even kicked over a tray containing various medical supplies in her wild pursuit of escape, Dr. Drakken became enraged.

"You're just like your mother," he snarled. "Too headstrong and stubborn for your own good. Stop resisting, or you will regret it."

He had made good on his promise.

And so she sat, shivering in this tiny cell, her arms covered in bruises and tiny pinpricks of blood. She raised her hand and tentatively touched her throbbing lip, wincing when she made contact. She pulled her hand away, noting that her fingers weren't red and sticky. At least that had stopped bleeding.

She heard footsteps echo and stop outside the heavy metal door to her cell. Krista scrambled against the wall as the door creaked open and her clone walked in, a small tray of food in her hands. Krystal set the tray on the floor and slid it towards her original with the toe of her boot, nearly toppling the small glass of water. Krista stared at the water and small sandwich for a moment before glancing back up at the older girl.

"Well?" Krystal said impatiently, planting her hands on her hips. "Eat. I don't want to get my cure from a malnourished body."

Hesitantly, Krista took a bite of the sandwich. As she chewed, she marveled at the similarities in appearance between her and her clone. Though Krystal was made to appear 6 years older than her, they shared the same facial features. The blonde streaks in her hair were the same shade as her own hair, the one green eye identical to hers as well. Even some of Krystal's mannerisms matched her own.

Krystal noticed Krista looking at her. "Quit staring at me, freak."

Krista dropped her gaze, cringing back at Krystal's harsh tone of voice. "Sorry. You just look so much like me and my mom."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. I'm cloned after you, idiot." Krista finished her sandwich in silence before gulping down the water. As Krystal moved to pick the tray back up, Krista grasped her hand, looking up at her desperately.

"Please, you have to let me go. Help me get out of here, and my mom and dad can find another way to cure you," she pleaded.

Krystal stared at Krista's hand clasping her own, then met her gaze, prepared to make a cutting remark when the cold stone walls of the cell vanished and were replaced by a warm, inviting living room.

_She looked down at the object in her lap – a scrapbook with her name on it._

"_What's this?" she asked quietly._

"_Open it," her mother encouraged. She gently opened the cover. On the first page was a hospital bracelet and a picture of her parents with her as a newborn. Though her mother looked exhausted, joy radiated from the smile she gave the camera. Her father looked so proud of his girls. _

_The next page contained only a letter. It was short, and there were stains on the paper where tears had fallen. The following pages contained similar letters, and tears of amazement and wonder welled in her eyes at the sentiment that ended every single one: "We love you, forever and always, no matter what." A feeling she had never experienced before swelled in her chest. _

"_I love you, too," she whispered._

Krista's vision had darkened, too, before a wood-paneled room came into focus.

"_Let's go, Imposter," her trainer barked. "Your session isn't over."_

_She tried to sit up, but the attempt sent waves of agony through her body. She cried out as she flopped back down. It hurt to talk, the words hissing out between gritted teeth. "Can't… stand."_

_Her trainer gave her a once-over. "Your legs don't seem to be broken… yet." He raised his foot, slamming it down on her shin. A new wave of excruciating pain ripped through her leg, a guttural scream escaping her as the bone shattered._

"_Now… heal yourself, and let's get moving. I have better things to do than spend my afternoon with a pitiful disgrace to creation lying on the floor." _

Suddenly, the room snapped back into focus for them both. Krystal ripped her hand out of Krista's grasp, stumbling backwards. She paced, perturbed from what she had just experienced.

"What the _hell_ was that?! What did you just do?" Krystal snapped, turning back to face her original.

Krista was still trying to catch her breath. Tears streamed down her face as she inspected her leg. The vision had felt so _real_. She had been able to feel every ache, every agonizing moment of pain. "I… I don't know what happened." She breathed deeply, finally regaining control. "Wh-who was that man? Why was he hurting us?"

Krystal raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about? Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what that scrapbook was all about."

It was Krista's turn to be confused. "Scrapbook? What scrapbook?"

"You mean, you didn't see it?" The menace dropped momentarily from Krystal's expression. "Then, what _did _you see?"

Krista squeezed her eyes shut, the memory of the vision flooding back. "I- I was in this room. I couldn't move. There was so much pain. And this man… he called me an 'Imposter' and… and he broke my leg." A fresh wave of tears distracted her for a moment, but Krystal's mind was in sharp focus. She knew exactly what Krista had seen. She knew who the man was. She knew about the pain. She had lived it.

Had Krista just witnessed a scene from her life?

She shook her head and began pacing again. This didn't make sense. How could that happen? It was impossible. And yet, it had happened. Did that mean that _she_ had seen a moment from Krista's life? That feeling from her own vision… she couldn't ever remember feeling it before in her own life, but she knew what it was called.

Love.

She had been through a lot – torture, pain, hour after hour of brutal physical training and verbal abuse. But nothing had ever rattled her as much as this. She needed to leave, to get some distance from their captive and work through what had just happened. As she turned to go, a desperate voice called after her.

"Wait! Please don't go. Please help me. We can find another way to cure you, I promise!"

Krystal halted at the door, one hand resting on the cold metal. She was shaken, but forced herself to regain her cold, calculating composure. Glancing over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at her original, pathetically huddled on the ground.

"There is no other way. Just accept it. You are going to die, and I am going to live." Krystal slammed the door, effectively strangling Krista's last hope. Overwhelmed by sadness, Krista laid on the frigid stone floor and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: **Super short update, but wanted to get one out. I'm having a hard time writing these chapters without crying myself. Krista is my favorite character I've ever created, and it's tough putting her through all this, but I've wanted to expand my writing and go out of my comfort zone. Also, in case you were wondering, Krystal's vision was a scene from _After All This Time: Krista's Birthday_, and Krista's vision was a scene from chapter 1 of this story. Leave a review if you want and look for the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse and mild language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 10**

**Global Justice Headquarters, Location Classified**

**3 Days After Krista's Kidnapping**

Kim paced the length of the conference room for the umpteenth time, arms crossed over her chest. "Where the hell are they?! They should be back by now."

Ron was leaning forward in one of the chairs at the end of the long meeting table, elbows on his knees, chewing away nervously at the skin around his thumb.

Finally, the door opened, and Dr. Betty Director entered, looking more than a little pissed. "They weren't there. It was a false lead."

Kim collapsed into a chair next to her husband. This had been the routine of the past three days. They would get a lead from an anonymous source, or a power spike would alert them to a suspicious location. A team of agents would be sent out on recon, and they would always return empty handed.

Drakken was toying with them.

Every location they had scouted was one of his known past lairs. He was orchestrating the power spikes and leaking false information to send them on a wild goose chase. With each recon mission, Kim and Ron became more and more amped up. Dr. Director didn't allow them to accompany the agents on the missions – they were too emotionally involved and could easily become careless.

So here they were, stuck in GJ Headquarters, with not even a trace of evidence as to where their daughter was. The waiting gave their imaginations free rein to run wild, and the thoughts of what Drakken and Shego could be inflicting on their daughter were soul destroying.

Kim buried her face in her hands. Ron placed a comforting hand on her back. Without looking up, she whispered, "We have to find her. We have to. I… I can't lose her again."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

Krystal entered the lab, an anxious expression on her face. She had spent the past several hours trying to come up with an explanation for the visions, but had come up with nothing.

Drakken looked up from a document he was studying with Dr. Whitman. "Oh, good. You're here. I need you to collect our prisoner and bring her to the evaluation room immediately."

Krystal grimaced. "The hell I am. I'm _not _going _near_ her again." Drakken and Dr. Whitman looked at her. Even Shego glanced up from where she was filing her clawed gloves. Once the shock of the disobedience wore off, Drakken turned to face her completely.

"Afraid of a little girl, are we?" Drakken mocked.

Krystal bared her teeth. "Please. I'm not afraid of _her_. Have you seen her? She's pathetic and weak." She took a deep breath to calm her anger. "But something… happened." She described the visions, her unease around the event evident. But the more she explained, the more excited and curious Drakken seemed to become. When she had finished talking, Drakken began to pace. He was quiet for a few moments before turning back to Krystal.

"So you say the visions happened when she had grabbed your hand and you made eye contact."

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" He turned away, mumbling something to himself as he shuffled through a stack of papers. He studied one in particular, a low, maniacal laugh increasing in volume.

"Perfect! This is perfect!" he announced. Krystal and Shego glanced at each other, confused.

"Uh… what's perfect, Doc?" Shego ventured. Drakken turned, suddenly remembering others were present. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Shego, please go fetch our guest and meet us in the evaluation room."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, Shego half-dragged and half-pulled a panicking Krista into the evaluation room. She pushed her unceremoniously into a chair, then stood behind her with her hands on the girl's shoulders to hold her in place. Shego's sharp claws dug painfully into Krista's skin, and she knew at the very least she would be sporting a new set of bruises, if not drawing blood.

"W-why am I here? We al-already did t-tests today," Krista tried to sound brave, but her voice shook with fear nonetheless.

"Yes, of course, my dear, but we've made an exciting new discovery that requires further investigation," Drakken answered, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice as he shuffled around various papers and medical instruments on a table.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Drakken turned towards his prisoner, a chilling grin on his face. "It's come to our attention that you and your clone might share a certain… bond."

Krista furrowed her brow in confusion. "Bond?"

"Yes, a spiritual bond, to be more specific. Krystal told us all about the visions you both experienced." Krista glanced at her clone, but the older girl's face was impassable and gave away no emotion.

"This bond might be of use to us as we prepare for the cure, and so I propose a little… experiment." He gestured to Dr. Whitman, who began attaching leads to Krista's temples. Krystal attached leads to her head as well. Drakken rolled over a strange looking machine. He pressed a button to turn it on, and the monitor flashed to life. The screen was split in two with identical sets of moving, wavy lines on each side.

"This machine will monitor your brain wave patterns as we conduct the experiment. We will be attempting to recreate the conditions for your vision to hopefully replicate the incident," Drakken explained. Krista's head swam with all the information, and it took her a second to understand exactly what was about to happen.

"Wait a minute. No, I don't –" She was cut off as Krystal grabbed her hands and forced her to make eye contact. For a split second, the room faded to black and all sounds were silenced before a cold, dark room came into focus.

_She lay on the floor, gasping from the pain. Finally, the electricity soaring through her body faded, and she was able to breathe somewhat normally again. Bright overhead lights switched on to reveal several makeshift concrete walls and metal walkways above her. She rolled over, coughing up blood onto the ground._

_Her trainer entered, his hands clasped behind his back. He said several condescending remarks, then ordered her to rise and begin the course again. She pleaded with him to let her catch her breath, but the man only produced a remote and pressed a button, sending electricity slicing through her once again. She screamed, her hands latching on to the ever-present collar around her neck. _

"_No, Imposter. We do this on my timing. Again." Her trainer walked away without a second glance, and the lights faded once more. She was given only a few moments to catch her breath before being attacked again…_

Drakken studied the monitors, scribbling several notes on his clipboard as the seconds ticked away. "Interesting…"

Krystal's vision had faded as well, the image of the evaluation room being replaced by a dimly lit bedroom.

_Her heart pounded, and she cried out. Her memories haunted her every night. She sat up, wildly scanning her room for the danger she thought for sure was present. The door to her room opened, and her parents entered, kneeling by her bedside. _

"_It's okay, sweetie. You're okay. It was just a nightmare," her mother reassured her. _

"_You're safe, kiddo," her father said as he rubbed her back. It took her several moments to calm her breathing. Her parents sat with her for a long time, soothing her fears and distracting her with her favorite stories. Her fear faded away and was replaced by that warm, comforting feeling as she drifted off once more…_

The visions ended suddenly, and Krystal severed contact with her original, breathing hard. Once again, she was perturbed by the cozy, warm feeling from the vision, a feeling she had never experienced firsthand. She ripped the leads off her temples and stalked to the other side of the room to pace her anxieties away.

Krista, on the other hand, was nearly inconsolable. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her skin still tingled from the electricity in her own vision. Her heart raced, her panic rising.

Drakken jotted a few more notes on his clipboard before turning back to the group. "Just as I suspected. My theory is that because you two are connected genetically, with Krystal being almost an identical copy, and because you both possess Mystical Monkey Power in your DNA, a spiritual bond has formed between you, allowing you to experience moments from each other's pasts. It is my belief that this spiritual bond can serve other purposes, as well."

"What kind of purposes?" Krystal asked, intrigued.

Drakken turned to the clone. "I believe you can use the spiritual bond to absorb some of Krista's power, thus strengthening your own and allowing you to protect your damaged organs for an extended period of time as we prepare for the cure."

Krystal looked at her original. In her grimy and torn clothing, trembling with tears streaking down her face, she looked so helpless and weak already. She felt a pang of emotion in her stomach… something she couldn't quite name.

She didn't like the feeling it gave her.

Shaking her head, she resumed her cold and calculating demeanor. "I'm game if it'll buy me more time."

"Excellent," Drakken said. "Now, Krystal, if I could have you stand here in view of the full body scanner so we can collect some data from the transfer. Krista, dear? Stand right here." Krista didn't move, her mind whirling with the sudden change of events.

"What's g-going to h-happen to me?" she asked.

Drakken grinned. "Only one way to find out." White-hot fear sliced through her stomach as Shego forced her to stand, pushing her towards the spot that Drakken had indicated. Krista looked around desperately, but could find no way of escape. Before she knew it, Krystal had her arm in a death grip, and she was pinned in place.

"Now, Krystal, focus on the transfer… focus on shifting Krista's energy to you," Drakken coached.

Krystal closed her eyes, imagining power filling her. Moments later, a blue glow had surrounded the girls. Even at first, the glow began to dim from around Krista and brighten around her older counterpart. Krystal felt a surge of strength as energy seeped into her every cell, while Krista's legs began to shake, her knees buckling as she felt herself weakening. She whimpered as she fell to the floor, severing contact and causing the glow to dissipate. Her vision swam for a moment before fading to black, dragging her into the void of unconsciousness.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Life has been nuts. Look for the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So remember when I said I'd have more time to write since I'm working from home indefinitely? That was a funny joke. If anything, I'm working way more since the line between work and home is blurred. So I apologize for the 2 month wait between chapters. Also, I found out I was nominated for 6 Fannie Awards. I have no idea who nominated me, but thank you. It's humbling that you think my work is even slightly worthy of such an honor. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse and mild language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 11**

**Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

**5 Days After Krista's Kidnapping**

The time for the cure was drawing ever closer. Dr. Whitman and Dr. Henderson worked tirelessly, going over their notes again and again, looking for any potential flaw. Krista wasn't the only one who had to endure several tests. They poked and prodded at Krystal, too, gathering data to increase the success of the operation. It was after one of these meetings that they made their announcement.

"I think we're ready," Dr. Henderson said. "We can perform the cure in 2 days' time."

Drakken was nearly giddy with excitement. "Wonderful! Krystal, go bring dinner to our guest. Must keep up her strength so she's in tip-top shape for the procedure!"

Krystal grumbled as she carried the tray down the hallway. "Great. I've been demoted to a waitress." She unlocked the cell door, approaching her original with the tray of food. She bent over to set the tray down, but as she did, a sharp pain raced through her abdomen. She doubled over, groaning.

"Are you okay?" Krista asked, alarmed. Krystal clenched her teeth as she shook her head. The younger girl grabbed the glass of water from the tray and offered it to her clone. "Here, have this."

Krystal turned and stared at her. Krista held out the glass with such concern and compassion in her eyes. She tentatively took the glass, downed the water, and set it back down. She eased herself into a sitting position, the pain finally dulling.

"Do you feel better?" Krista asked.

"Why did you give me your water?" Krystal returned, ignoring the question. "You barely get any as it is."

Krista shrugged timidly. "I just wanted to help."

Krystal stared at her in confusion for a few seconds more, a feeling bubbling in her stomach. Quickly, she stood, heading towards the door. "Eat your food. You need your strength."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**1 Day Later**

Krista groaned as she emerged from unconsciousness. It took several attempts before she managed to push herself up and lean against the cold stone wall in her cell. Drakken had forced another energy transfer today, and her entire body felt drained, her muscles weak from the procedure. She sported several new bruises and lacerations, too, as she had foolishly tried to make a run for it as she was being escorted to the evaluation room. Shego had made sure she wouldn't attempt an escape again.

Too weak to even cry, Krista just sat there, shivering, contemplating her new existence. It wasn't until the door creaked open that she was shaken from her stupor. She lifted her eyes and watched as Krystal entered with a small bowl of soup. The clone set the food in front of her original and waited, but Krista just stared at it, unable to lift her arms to eat.

Krystal studied the younger girl. Again, that feeling sliced through her stomach. Instead of ignoring it, she let herself soften. "You have to eat, you know. If you're going to be any help at all."

Krista sighed, but didn't look up. "I can't… I'm sorry. Too… tired." After a beat of silence, Krystal rolled her eyes and sat next to Krista. She picked up the spoon and brought it to her mouth. Shocked, Krista flicked her eyes up to the older girl, giving her a questioning look.

"Look, I just don't want you to die of starvation before I get my new organs, okay?" Krystal said, her sarcastic words tinged with something… else. Something softer. Krista looked down at the spoon again and slurped down the warm broth. It took several slow minutes for the soup to be finished, but when it was, Krystal still didn't move to leave.

Krista looked up at her again. "Thank you."

Krystal suddenly became very interested with her nails. "Whatever." A few more moments of silence passed before she got the guts to bring up what she'd been dying to ask. "What was that scrapbook about? You know, in the vision I had a few days ago?"

The younger girl stared at the floor, tears welling in her eyes. "It was a book of letters. My parents had written me one every year on my birthday, even when they thought I was dead. It… it was hard to believe how much they loved me. It was a little overwhelming at first."

_Yeah, no kidding,_ Krystal thought. She knew how she had been "born." She knew what her original had been subjected to. And here she was… going through it all again.

That feeling niggled in her stomach again.

"Who was the man in my vision? The man who hurt us?" Krista's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. A dark look passed over Krystal's face.

"My trainer," she spat. "Trying to toughen me up."

Krista was silent for so long that Krystal finally looked over to see if she was still conscious. The younger girl's eyes were staring right at her, filled with compassion and sympathy. "I'm sorry he hurt you so much." Krystal stared at her, shocked at her words. This kid had gone through hell and back, too, but she was feeling sorry for _her_?

The feeling in her stomach nearly overwhelmed her, and she stood, turning her back to their prisoner. "Yeah, well… don't be." Without making eye contact, she scooped up the empty bowl and quickly left the room.

Once she was out in the hallway, she leaned her back against the wall, taking deep, heaving breaths. She had put a name to the feeling in her stomach that had been plaguing her for several days.

Guilt.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She couldn't get it out of her head. She tried to find some other name, some other reason for that horrible, biting feeling in her very core. But she couldn't.

Krystal felt guilty.

How could this even be possible? She was created, trained to be cold, calculating, obedient, precise. She was trained to show no mercy, no shred of empathy. She was created for one purpose and one purpose only: to help her master take over the world.

But she couldn't shake the guilt.

Yes, she had gone through some horrible, painful things. She had endured abuse after abuse. But so had Krista. Even now, in the depths of this new hell, she was showing her kindness. She was offering what little she had to help her. She was sympathizing with her. And Krystal knew she meant it. How the hell was she supposed to go through with killing the only person who showed her compassion?

She thought back to the visions. She hadn't known it until now, but she longed for the love and acceptance Krista had from her family. Would she ever be able to have that?

Her mind spun with all these new emotions, all these thoughts. She remembered one of her first conversations with Krista. Could there be another way?

The hour had grown late. No one but the night guards would be up, and she could easily avoid them. Krystal snuck through the hallways of the lair to the dungeon. She took out a set of keys and quietly opened the cell door. In the darkness, she could make out the form of her original shivering on the floor in a restless sleep. Krystal shut the door behind her and crept forward. She shook Krista's shoulder, causing the younger girl to wake with a start. She stared at Krystal with fear in her eyes before the older girl spoke.

"I'm getting you out of here."

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for the late update, and thanks to whoever nominated me for the Fannie Awards. Look for the next chapter (hopefully) soon. Stay safe, everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse and mild language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 12**

**Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

"_I'm getting you out of here."_

Krista stared at the older girl. A range of emotions played across her battered face – shock, hope, confusion, disbelief. "Wh-what?"

Krystal huffed impatiently. "I said, I'm getting you out of here."

Krista opened her mouth as if to respond, then seemed to change her mind. She shook her head, her whole body deflating. "No… this is a trick. It has to be. You're trying to get me to try and escape so… so they'll hurt me again."

Krystal put a hand to her forehead as she turned, the knot in her stomach growing tighter. "I—I totally get why you'd think that. And I'm sorry. But I'm not lying. I am going to get you out of here."

"But what about—"

"The cure?" The words tasted sour in Krystal's mouth. "I can't do it." A few beats of silence passed before Krystal turned back to her original, a look in her eyes Krista hadn't seen there before. "This… connection that we have. The spiritual bond? You've seen glimpses of my life, and I've seen glimpses of yours. We've both experienced pain and torment. But you… you've experienced other things. Love. Compassion. And even though you've been trapped in this hellhole, enduring pain at my expense, you've still shown me kindness. I want to live, but if it means you die, I can't go through with it. I won't." Krista sat speechless, still not quite daring to let the small glimmer of hope rise to the surface.

Krystal knelt down to her level, her face now serious. "You said your parents could find another way to cure me. Do you really think they can?"

Krista nodded, finding her voice once again. "Absolutely."

Krystal let the possibility sink in for a moment before continuing. "Okay. We have to go about this the right way. Drakken can't suspect anything. We'll play along, make him think nothing's changed. I'll find a way to get a message to your parents without him knowing. Do you know how to contact them?"

Krista rattled off a few phone numbers and email addresses – her parents' and Miss Lynn's.

"It might be best to contact Adrena Lynn first. I'm sure Drakken has all sorts of security scanning for any type of communication with Team Possible. This could help us fly under the radar, at least a bit longer." Krystal gave the younger girl a few more instructions, then left her alone again. For the first time in a long time, Krista finally felt hope.

She just prayed it wasn't misplaced.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Communications Room, Remote Arctic Lair, Location Unknown**

**A Few Hours Later**

Dawn was approaching, so Krystal had to be quick. She had spent the last several hours analyzing the communication system, looking for weaknesses to exploit and ways to cover her tracks. Finally, she had gone over every contingency and was ready to make the call. She punched in the number Krista had given her and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Adrena Lynn. I don't have much time, so listen carefully. Krista is in danger."

Adrena Lynn was suddenly alert. "Who is this? What do you know about Krista?"

"There's no time to get into the details. I know where Krista is, and you have to rescue her."

"If this is a trap—"

"It's not," Krystal snapped, impatient. "Look, we're running out of time. You're just going to have to trust me. If you want to save Krista, you have to get moving. I'm sending the location coordinates to you now. Hurry."

Krystal hung up, leaving the blonde on the other end of the phone completely baffled. She typed in several commands to the main computer, wiping any trace of her conversation and contact with Adrena. As she turned to leave, a sharp pain shot through her. Krystal clutched her chest, gripping the back of a nearby chair and doubling over in agony. It took longer than it ever had for this wave to pass. She knew she was weakening, and no amount of energy transfer or special compound would fix it this time. There was no way she would be in any condition to battle it out with Drakken and Shego once the rescue team arrived. All she could do was play dumb and go along with the plan, and hope that Adrena Lynn and Team Possible got there in time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Global Justice Headquarters, Location Classified**

Kim and Ron were in the midst of a fretful sleep when an agent burst through the door, awakening them with a start.

"Sorry to intrude, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, but Dr. Director needs you immediately." The agent's urgent tone spurred them out of their remaining slumber and towards the main conference room. Dr. Director was waiting there, a grave expression on her face. The video screen was on, the faces of Wade and Adrena Lynn filling up the screen.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked as she entered the room.

"We know where Krista is," Dr. Director said. "Adrena Lynn received a phone call from what appears to be an inside source who leaked Drakken's location."

"An inside source? But who—"

"I did a scan of the audio from the call," Wade cut her off. "Kim, the voice is an almost identical match to yours. I think the person who called Adrena was Krista's clone."

"The clone? But why would she leak the location?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. "This has to be a trap."

"Trap or not, it's the best lead we've got. We did some satellite recon. The base is located deep in the arctic. Imaging shows several personnel guarding the perimeter. An unknown aircraft seems to have dropped off a package. It certainly looks like someone is going to great lengths to keep this location a secret and under the radar. We're preparing a mission to leave within the hour. We're covering all bases. We're leaving nothing to chance. If this is some sort of set-up, we'll be ready," Dr. Director said.

"We're going with," Kim stated, her face hardened with determination.

"Kim, no. You're too emotionally involved. What if—"

"I don't care!" Kim roared. "Our daughter's life is on the line! This is the most substantive lead we've had. If it's real, I want to be there to bring my child home and rain _hell_ on Drakken and Shego!"

One look at Kim's face, and Dr. Director knew she wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine. Go get ready. Meet in the aircraft hangar in 15 minutes for debriefing." Without a second to lose, Kim and Ron hurried out of the room to prepare. Dr. Director sighed and rubbed her temples, turning back to the video monitor.

"Krista better be alive and well, or hell is going to sound like a beach vacation for Drakken and Shego."

**A/N: **Another late, and very short, update, I know. I'm finishing up some things that have been keeping me busy in the next few weeks, and hopefully I'll post another longer update soon. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Here we go – it's time for the showdown. There is a song featured, so remember to look for the (*) to mark when the song starts. It's not necessary, but I like to include the songs that helped inspire me while I wrote certain scenes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**Songs: **"Breathe Me" by Sia

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse and mild language.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 13**

**Remote Arctic Lair**

**3 Hours Later**

Krystal opened and shut the cell door as quickly and as quietly as she could. When she turned, she found Krista huddled in the corner with a threadbare blanket wrapped as tightly as she could around her shoulders. She was shivering, her uneven breaths materializing in the air. Another pang of guilt stabbed at the clone, but she pushed it down – this would all be over soon and Krista would be okay.

Hopefully.

Krystal knelt in front of the younger girl, her voice low. "It's almost time. They're going to come get you soon for the cure. If your parents mobilized as soon as I think, they should be here before it starts. I'll do my best to stall, but there's only so much I can do without raising suspicion, and I'm not –" She stopped, the words hanging unspoken, but understood, in the frigid early morning air. _I'm not strong enough to fight. _"Just hang in there." Krista nodded, her teeth chattering, an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach.

_Please let them get here in time. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Global Justice Aircraft, Somewhere Near the Arctic**

Kim paced the small aisle in the plane, while Ron sat with his hands clasped, elbows on his knees, leg bouncing in anticipation. Adrena Lynn, who had managed to make it to GJ headquarters in time to join the mission (thanks to several favors Wade called in), sat near the back, nervously biting the skin around her thumb and absentmindedly looking out the window. According to Wade, they would be approaching Drakken's base in the next half hour. The closer they got, the more anxious they became.

Dr. Director stood, commanding the attention of the agents in the craft easily. "Alright. We've almost reached the coordinates. Remember the mission: sweep the base quickly and thoroughly. Try not to raise alarms. But don't hesitate to do what's necessary to find and rescue Krista Stoppable."

A grim determination settled among the agents. This was a high-stakes mission, perhaps their most important yet. They owed Kim and Ron a debt from their years of hero work and saving the world. Saving their daughter would be the least they could do.

As the aircraft approached the mountain base, the agents prepared themselves for whatever would happen next.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Remote Arctic Lair**

(*)

Keys jingled in the lock to her cell door, and Krista's heart picked up its pace when the visitors entered. One look at Drakken's giddy face told her all she needed – it was time. She was trembling, but not because it was freezing in the small, stone room. She glanced helplessly at Krystal, who stood at the back of the pack, her lips pursed together. She gave a minute shake of her head, saying without words, _They're not here yet._

Panic began to set in, the familiar buzz in her ears and tingling in her fingers and face commanding her focus. She wanted so badly for her parents to be here, to stop this.

But things were starting to look dire.

Drakken snapped his fingers, giving the signal for the henchmen to approach Krista and drag her from her cell towards the makeshift operating room. Krista, weak as she was, tried with all her might to wriggle free, desperately begging her captors to let her go. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was escorted down hallway after hallway before entering a room that seemed to be pulled straight from her nightmares.

The room was brightly lit with harsh, fluorescent lights. Several machines were congregated in the middle of the room, forming a semi-circle around an unforgiving-looking metal exam table. Trays of sharp, terrifying medical instruments had been rolled next to the table, and several coolers were lined up on a countertop on the left side of the room.

Dr. Whitman and Dr. Henderson seemed to be conferencing about some notes on a clipboard, while Shego was making some adjustments to a monitor on one of the machines. Krista froze when she entered the room, the reality of what was about to happen hitting her like a truck. Her breathing quickened, and tears streamed unchecked down her face as she begged the villains to change their minds. The henchmen started to drag her towards the metal table. A sudden wave of strength coursed through her, and Krista thrashed in their grip, managing to set them off balance and struggle to continue pulling her forward. She kicked out her leg, making contact with the skinnier henchman's shin. He released his grip on the girl to tend to his throbbing leg, hopping up and down almost comically on one foot. Without wasting another moment, Krista thrust the heel of her hand up into the other henchman's face, the maneuver that her mother taught her cracking the man's nose and causing him to cry out. He reached up with one hand to cradle his now-bleeding nose, his other still loosely around Krista's upper arm. She yanked her arm out of his grip and turned, preparing to run, but before she could get two steps out the door, felt stinging agony as Shego's claws ripped three deep cuts into her side. Krista screamed and fell forward, blood already beginning to stain her shirt.

Krystal watched, desperately wanting to go to Krista's aid, but knowing it would get worse for her if she did. She glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall, silently praying that Team Possible arrived soon.

As Krista pushed herself up with shaky arms, Shego pulled her roughly upright, dragging her the rest of the way to the metal table and plopping her onto it. Before Krista could fight any further, a button was pushed, which caused shackles to appear from within the table and clasp around her wrists and ankles, holding her in place. She writhed, her increasing panic momentarily dulling the pain in her side.

"P-please let m-me go-o," she sobbed.

Drakken made his way around the metal table so he was in Krista's line of sight. He patted her arm, a gesture meant to be comforting, but that only increased her trepidation. "Now, now, my dear. It will all be over soon. And just think – you are saving a life today! We honor your sacrifice." He nodded to Dr. Whitman, who came forward and stood next to the blue-skinned mad scientist.

"Now, Krista, in a few minutes, you'll be nicely asleep and won't feel a thing. I promise. Your days of pain are almost over," Dr. Whitman explained gently. Krystal shuddered. Both men were using words and tones that should have been sympathetic and soothing. But with the situation as it was, she could see right through their faux façade to the psychopaths they truly were. It was sickening and terrifying.

How could she have ever wanted to be one of them?

The villains ignored Krista's continued cries for mercy as they prepped for the operation. Leads were applied to her wrists and temples to monitor her vitals during the procedure. Scalpels were disinfected and syringes were lined up. It was time.

Dr. Whitman gowned up before reaching for a clear, plastic mask which was attached to one of the machines by a long tube. "Alright, Krista, here we go." He attempted to put the mask over her face, but Krista turned her head this way and that to avoid it.

Growing increasingly impatient, Drakken shouted, "Hold still!" Shego stepped in, one clawed hand on Krista's forehead and the other on her chin, forcing her to stop moving her head (drawing more blood in the process) and allowing Dr. Whitman to apply the mask. Krista cried out once more as the sickly-sweet anesthetic began to cloud her senses. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she took one last pleading look at Krystal before unconsciousness claimed her. Krista's muscles relaxed and her whole body grew limp.

"Finally, we can begin," Drakken said. But before Dr. Whitman could even reach for a scalpel, an alarm began to blare.

"You've got to be kidding me," the mad scientist complained. "Krystal! Go find out what the issue is. We can't begin until we know we won't be interrupted. Be quick about it."

Feigning obedience, Krystal ran out of the operating room towards what she hoped was Krista's rescue team.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A small group of GJ agents, led by Kim, Ron, and Adrena Lynn, made their way down a dimly lit hallway. The other agents had been ordered to spread out throughout and around the base to prevent any of the villains from escaping. Dr. Director led one contingent of agents, while Will Du led another. They were leaving nothing to chance.

Kim activated her wrist Kimmunicator, keeping her voice low. "Wade, we're in. What's the lowdown?"

The super-genius typed furiously, brows knit in concentration as he analyzed the information on his screen. "Infrared imaging is showing several heat signatures congregated in a room near the back of the base. I would start there." He typed a few more commands, his eyes widening. "Kim! Turn around! There's a-"

"Intruders! Sound the alarm!" Wade was cut off by a henchman doing his security rounds. Before any of the agents could react, he had activated a panel on the wall, a piercing siren echoing throughout the lair.

"Shit!" Kim mumbled, turning to apprehend the henchman before he could alert others to their location. A few other agents beat her to it, allowing her to refocus on making their way to the back room. The group turned a corner, fully prepared to be met with a wall of Drakken's goons, but found only one person making her way down the hall from the other end. Krystal paused as the image of the group of agents registered before breaking out into a run towards them.

"Thank God you're here!" she said.

Momentarily stunned by the sight of a near-perfect clone of his wife, Ron finally regained his senses and took a battle stance in front of the group, a slight blue glow beginning to form around him. "Stop right there!"

Krystal, realizing the stupidity of running full-speed at an armed group of trained tactile professionals, slowed her pace, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm not going to fight you. I'm the one who called you." Her words were met with the still-wary gaze of the agents in front of her. "Look, I'd love to give you the full 411, but we don't have time. Krista is in serious trouble, we have to –"

"Krystal! What on earth are you doing?!" Drakken demanded as he rounded the corner from the other side of the hall, flanked by Shego and dozens of henchmen. "Don't just stand there and chit-chat! Take them down!" Krystal didn't move, but instead folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin in defiance.

"I gave you an order," Drakken spoke through gritted teeth. "Take. Them. Down!"

"Go to hell," Krystal spat at him. There was a stunned silence as the meaning of her words sunk in.

"But—you were created to be a ruthless minion! Why-? How-?"

"She was cloned after a Possible! _Of course_ she turned out to be a goody-two-shoes!" Shego growled, igniting her deadly clawed hands. "Those _hero_ genes just annihilate everything else. Well, I guess now we'll have to annihilate you entirely." The green-skinned villainess took a running start and somersaulted over the group of GJ agents, landing gracefully in front of Krystal. Wasting no time, she attacked, throwing a vicious punch straight at the clone's face. Krystal managed to block her before performing a back handspring to get some distance between herself and the infuriated villainess. Before Shego had a chance to advance on her again, she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall, Kim's death grip on her shoulders pinning her in place.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?!" The former cheerleader's eyes were devoid of any emotion except stone-cold hatred and determination. Shego smirked, taking the opportunity to taunt her nemesis.

"Oh, she's just taking a little nap. One that will soon be permanent." With a cry of rage, Kim threw Shego to the ground. The ex-hero recovered easily, rolling backwards and getting to her feet. As the two women lunged at each other again, the rest of the agents began fights of their own with the hordes of henchmen. The battle spilled into the main lab, and Krystal snuck away to find her own target. She found him on one of the metal walkways that crossed over the main lab, staring down at the scene. Dr. Henderson's body language screamed confusion and anxiety – he was a scientist, not a soldier. Before he could make up his mind to beat a hasty escape, Krystal blocked his path. Anger radiated from every cell in her body as she took on a blue glow of her own.

"You think you can just _waltz_ out of here unscathed, do you? After everything you've done?" she sneered, slowly advancing towards the terrified man. Dr. Henderson put his hands out in front of him, both a gesture of surrender and one to keep her at a distance from him.

"N-now Krystal, let's not b-be hasty—" He was cut off by a punch that sent him reeling backwards, the force of the blow dislocating his jaw. He cried out, using the railing to stabilize himself.

"Don't be _hasty?_ Wasn't it _you_ that was hasty when you decided you would just let me die, _for science_? Wasn't it you that was hasty when you forced me to drain energy from an innocent child to save myself, so I could perform _your_ orders like some circus monkey? Wasn't it you that was hasty when you sentenced that girl to death to benefit your own _sick_ agenda?" Krystal grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him off the ground with her enhanced strength and looking straight into his eyes. "Oh, no. I'm not the one being hasty here. This has been a _long_ time coming."

She threw the scientist down, the force denting the metal walkway. She pounced on him, throwing punch after punch until the man's face was nearly unrecognizable. As she raised her arm to deliver another blow, a sharp pain in her chest caused her to double over herself. She groaned and fell to her knees, feeling as if her lungs and heart were constricting. Dr. Henderson, seeing her distracted with her own distress, tried desperately to inch himself away. The sight of this pathetic man attempting to escape his well-deserved fate gave Krystal a renewed bout of strength. She gripped the railing, shakily pulling herself up.

"Oh no… you… don't!" With a feral cry, waves of blue energy blasted from her person, sending the unfortunate scientist tumbling over the edge of the walkway and landing on the concrete floor below with a sickening crack. The cavernous room rumbled with the power of her blast. Chunks of stone from the wall of the base carved straight into the mountain began to tumble, causing more small quakes and piercing holes in several machines. A series of explosions rang out through the lair.

As fires began to break out, the battle below raged on, the GJ agents beginning to gain the upper hand. Several of Drakken's lackies began to jump ship, running from the scene once they realized that the odds of them winning were looking pretty bad. They weren't paid enough to deal with this, anyway.

Kim was still locked in hand-to-hand combat with Shego, while Ron was helping Adrena finish off a few of the braver henchmen. Drakken, it seemed, had mysteriously disappeared amidst the chaos.

Shego swiped at Kim with one of her claws. The former cheerleader managed to jump out of the way, retaliating with a roundhouse kick. The two women were equally matched, trading and blocking blow after blow. Very rarely one or the other would make contact, but each recovered quickly. Kim hadn't spoken a word through their battle, her rage and determination to defeat Shego and find her daughter claiming all her focus.

"Giving me the silent treatment, Princess?" Shego quipped. "After all these years? That hurts."

Kim jumped back to avoid another punch. "Not as much as someone kidnapping your child."

Shego laughed, a cold, heartless sound. "Please. That kid's a mess and a half. We did you a favor."

A fire ignited in Kim's eyes. _No one_ talked about her daughter that way. She attacked the villainess again, with more force than before, finally landing several blows that sent the green woman sprawling backwards.

"Kimberly Ann, I believe your attention would be better focused on making your way to your daughter." Drakken appeared on one of the metal walkways above, holding an empty syringe. "She's almost out of time." His maniacal laugh sent icy fear rushing through Kim. _What did they do to her?_

"Shego! Let's go. It appears our plans have changed." Before Kim could apprehend her, Shego performed a series of flips and handsprings, landing next to her boss. She took aim at several key machines, blasting them with green energy, the ensuing explosions igniting a large blaze in the middle of the room. As the villains made their escape, Ron, Adrena Lynn, and the rest of the GJ agents joined Kim where she stood.

"We need to find Krista!" Kim exclaimed, nearly hysterical.

"You two go. We'll evacuate and apprehend the rest of these goons. Drakken and Shego won't get far – Dr. Director has the place surrounded," Adrena replied. "Go!"

Kim and Ron didn't waste another second. With Wade's help, they managed to pick their way through the growing blaze to a staircase at the back of the lair. They took the steps three at a time, adrenaline pushing them faster. Making their way through a maze of hallways, they finally came to a locked metal door, ominously labeled "Experimentation Chamber." Kim used her laser lipstick on the lock, and the door swung open.

Their relief at finding their daughter was quickly replaced by heartbreak at her condition. Krista was lying comatose on a metal table, her wrists and ankles shackled to keep her in place. Bruises and lacerations covered her little body, a small pool of blood growing at her right side. As Kim and Ron approached her, they were shocked at how pale her skin was and how thin she looked.

Tears stung Kim's eyes as she tentatively touched her daughter's tearstained cheek. "My baby… What have they done to you?"

Ron checked her pulse. "She's still alive, Kim, but fading fast. We need to go." Kim didn't need any more prodding. They made quick work of the shackles. Kim removed the mask from her daughter's face while Ron unhooked the leads. Grabbing a stack of gauze from a nearby tray, Kim applied pressure to the wound on Krista's side before gently lifting her up, cradling her in her arms. Ron led the way out, but the spreading fires made their escape much more difficult. By the time they reached the main lab again, every clear path was blocked by flames.

"What do we do?" Kim asked, frantically checking Krista's pulse again. Ron desperately looked around, but couldn't find an escape route.

A figure suddenly emerged from the smoke on their left. Krystal managed to make her way over to the Stoppable family, still clutching her chest.

"You! You're –"

"I'm Krystal, the clone, yes," Krystal cut Ron off. "I think I can get you out of here, but we have to hurry!" After what she had done earlier, they had no reason not to trust her. Besides, they didn't have any other choice.

Krystal used her astral projection to scan the labyrinth of hallways. She was beginning to lose hope from dead end after dead end when she finally found a way through. Her eyes popped open again, her spirit back in her body. "This way!" The clone led Team Possible through a maze of debris and flames, finally emerging into the frigid air outside the lair. A medical team was already waiting, and Kim and Ron made a beeline for them with their daughter, forgetting to thank Krystal.

Krystal, for her part, had other things on her agenda. She was _so_ not about to be taken back to a GJ lab to be poked and prodded and questioned. The chaos around her provided her the perfect cover to slip away, off to search for a place to rest and recover before continuing her own personal mission.

As soon as Kim placed Krista on the gurney, GJ medics were hooking her up to IVs and oxygen. They loaded her into a helicopter with her parents, course set to airlift her to Middleton General Hospital. Kim and Ron each took one of their daughter's hands, desperately never wanting to let go again. As the chopper lifted off, Kim said a silent prayer.

_Please be okay. I can't lose you again._

**A/N: **Ya'll have been so patient with my sporadic and short updates, I thought I'd reward you with a decently long chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and look for my next update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sincerely sorry for the long hiatus between updates. Thanks for being patient. There is another song featured in this chapter, so remember to look for the (*) to mark when the song starts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**Songs: **"Say Something" by James Harris

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 14**

**Middleton General Hospital**

**1 Hour Later**

The helicopter had barely touched down before a team of doctors and nurses descended on it. The GJ medics carefully lifted the stretcher down onto the pavement and were quickly surrounded by other medical professionals. Kim's mother was among them. The sight of her granddaughter, pale, broken, and bloodied, brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat – there was no time to fall apart now.

Kim met her mother's gaze, panic radiating from her. "Mom, you have to do something! She's not waking up! Drakken – he—he injected something… Mom, she's getting worse!"

Dr. Possible began shouting orders to the team around her as Krista was rushed into the OR. Kim and Ron were stopped outside the operating room doors, unable to proceed.

"No! I need to be with her. Let me through!" Kim struggled against the orderlies, very nearly resorting to violence, before her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, you can't come in, honey. I promise you, she is in the best hands. I'll make sure she's alright," Dr. Possible said gently. Kim paused, searching her mother's face, then nodded slowly, relenting. Dr. Possible left to return to the OR, leaving her daughter staring at the closed doors. The hero's lower lip trembled before she collapsed into sobs, burying her face in her husband's chest. Ron shed tears of his own as he hugged his grieving wife. The two stayed like that for a long time, desperately hoping their daughter would pull through.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Several Hours Later**

Kim and Ron jumped up at the sound of the waiting room door opening. Dr. Possible, still in her operating gown, entered, a somber look on her face. The duo held their breaths, preparing for the worst.

"We got her stable, but she's still in critical condition," Dr. Possible began.

"Can we see her?" Kim asked, desperation creeping into her voice. Her mother nodded, knowing it would be useless to tell her otherwise.

"But you need to prepare yourself, Kimmie. She's in the ICU… she doesn't look good." Kim didn't need to hear another word. Without waiting for her mother to guide them, she started towards the Intensive Care Unit, every fiber of her being needing to be with her child.

(*)

To say it was a shock was an understatement. The moment Kim and Ron stepped in the door of the hospital room, they paused, frozen in horror and anguish. Their little girl was hooked up to so many machines – a ventilator, IVs, monitors. She looked so small and frail in the hospital bed. The harsh light of the room illuminated the bruises on her pale skin. Several lacerations had been stitched up, and bandages covered several areas of her body.

Kim clung to Ron as they approached her slowly. Kim sank into a chair next to the bed, while Ron stood protectively beside her. She reached out hesitantly, placing her hand over her daughter's gently, as if she was afraid the slightest touch would shatter her already fragile form.

The crimefighter's eyes filled with tears. "My baby girl… what have they done to you?"

Dr. Possible took up position on the opposite side of the bed. "We ran several tests and found an unknown substance in her bloodstream. Wade is scanning it now. He said he'd call as soon as he has news." She paused, needing to steady herself before continuing. "Krista is extremely weak. She lost a lot of blood. X-rays showed the beginnings of pneumonia in her lungs. She just wasn't strong enough to breathe on her own. The ventilator will help keep her stable until we know more."

Kim listened absentmindedly, never taking her eyes off her child. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and the wheeze of the ventilator were the only sounds in the room for several long minutes as she gently smoothed her daughter's hair back. Finally, she turned to Ron, a steely hatred in her eyes.

"Drakken and Shego will pay dearly for what they did to our child."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing she was aware of was the throbbing pain in her head. Krista groaned, slowly opening her eyes and pushing herself into a sitting position. She looked around, trying to get her bearings, but was surrounded by nothing but white. Her heart began to beat a little faster at her unknown whereabouts.

The last thing she remembered was being strapped to that cold, metal table. Then, a pain in her head. Then, nothing. Blackness.

Was she dead?

She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and white shorts. Her feet were bare. Her skin was dotted with bruises and cuts, but the pain from them had already begun to fade. Slowly, she stood, testing her balance. She felt strong – better than she had in days. Krista turned in a circle, looking for anything that would tell her where she was, but only saw white.

"Hello?" she called into the void. Her voice echoed, bouncing around her before dying out. She stood in silence for a moment, straining her ears to hear a reply.

None came. "Is anyone here? Where am I?" Still no reply. Krista fell back to her knees, hugging herself as tears began to form.

"Am… am I dead?" she whispered.

"You're not dead." Krista shrieked and fell to the side as she turned to find the source of the voice. A girl stood before her, wearing a pale blue dress. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders. Freckles dotted her face, her warm smile reaching her emerald eyes. Krista stared, not quite believing the sight in front of her.

"Who are you? Are you… me?" she asked.

The girl giggled. "Kind of, I guess. I'm you, but I'm also not." Krista's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait… what?"

The girl laughed again, a musical sound. "I know, it's confusing. For the sake of keeping things straight, just call me Ruthie. Now come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time." Ruthie reached out her hand to help Krista up. Krista hesitated for a moment, then took it.

"Now, just to prepare you, this isn't going to be all Nacos and Cuddle Buddies. We're going to experience some tough stuff… some stuff you never, ever wanted to remember again. But please trust me. I'm here to guide you," Ruthie explained.

"What do you mean experience—" Krista was cut off when a portal of blue light appeared in front of her. She looked from the portal back to Ruthie, whose expression had changed into one of remorse.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But you've gotta do this." She pushed Krista through the portal.

Before Krista could even work through what Ruthie meant, her surroundings changed. Instead of white and warmth, she was engulfed by cold and darkness. A feeling of dread crept into her stomach. She recognized this place – the dampness; the cold, stone floor; the creaking wooden stairs that warned her of danger. She was back in the cellar at the Moore Home for Children.

Ruthie had sent her straight into a nightmare.

**A/N: **Short update, I know, I'm sorry. But I wanted to get something out. I'll be working on the next installment soon. Please be patient with me – I'm juggling unknowns and transitions in my job as well as several other things. Hope you are enjoying the story. Leave a review if you want. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Another long hiatus that I didn't plan, but thanks for being patient.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 15**

**Cellar of the Moore Home for Children**

Krista turned quickly in a circle, searching desperately for the girl who had taken her here. Ruthie was nowhere to be found. As far as she could tell, she was alone in the cold space. She tried to steady her breathing and focus her thoughts on figuring out how to escape this nightmare. She walked towards the creaky staircase leading to the main floor. She had one foot on the first step when the door flew open, a wild-eyed Thomas Moore stumbling down the steps in a drunken rampage. Krista quickly backed away from the man, silently praying that he didn't see her.

No such luck.

Her former guardian's glassy eyes locked onto his target, and he charged towards her, belt in hand.

"You! You despicable _brat_!" he spat at her, swinging the belt at her with a surprisingly steady hand. Krista barely managed to roll out of the way of the blow, the tail end of the belt grazing her upper arm. Thomas stumbled forward, unsteady on his feet. He had been totally unprepared for her to roll away. He caught himself, slamming his fist into the stone wall, the force causing the masonry to crack. The fissure grew, spidering out in several directions. Chunks of stone and dust began to rain down. Krista covered her head and ran, but didn't get far before a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and threw her back down on the floor.

Thomas's eyes were on fire as he stared down at her. "You. Ruined. _Everything_." He raised his arm for another swing, Krista preparing herself for the blow, when they heard two more sets of feet running down the stairs into the crumbling basement.

"Don't you _dare _touch our daughter!" Krista raised her head to see her parents storming towards Thomas Moore. Her mother leapt towards the man, but just as she made contact, their figures evaporated into smoke. The room spun, a portal sucking in everything in the cellar and morphing into a horrid scene. Bright lights illuminated the room. An unforgiving metal exam table stood sentry in the middle, machines and evil-looking instruments and tools surrounding it.

"My dear Krista, the time has come." The voice sent ice up her spine. She slowly turned around, and found herself facing Dr. Drakken, Dr. Whitman, and Shego, blocking her only escape out of the room.

Her parents had evaporated from sight, and Krystal and Ruthie were nowhere to be seen.

She was alone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Intensive Care Unit, Middleton General Hospital**

**3:07am**

Kim sat in the chair in an oversized sweatshirt, her legs curled up to her chest, silently keeping watch over her daughter. The steady wheeze of the ventilator and beeping of the heart monitor were the only sounds to keep her company.

"My girl," Kim whispered. "Come back to us." Kim searched for signs that Krista had heard her – a twitch, an eye flutter, anything – but, as she had been all the other times, she was disappointed.

The door to the room quietly creaked open. Kim turned to see Ron entering with her mother.

"How's she doing?" Ron asked as he approached.

"The same," Kim sighed, turning back to look at Krista.

Anne Possible hung back a moment, taking in the scene, before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Kimmie, you should go home and get some rest. I'll cover for you here."

Kim vehemently shook her head. "No."

Anne and Ron shared a glance. "KP, you've been here for days. You're exhausted. Let your mom take watch and let's—"

"No!" Kim snapped turning to look at her husband and mother with a fire in her eyes. "I'm not leaving her side! I left her alone once, and look what happened! I won't make the same mistake again!" She turned back towards Krista, her shoulders shaking.

"I… I can't lose her again."

Ron knew it was futile to argue with her. He pulled up another chair close to Kim's, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Then we stay. We'll stay."

A soft knock sounded behind them, and the trio turned to see Wade standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you guys, but I've got an update." Kim and Ron stood to fully face the super-genius, clinging hopefully to each other.

"Well, first things first, I think you guys should know that Krista inherited more than just your good looks," Wade began.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, ignoring the light attempt at a joke.

"I mean that my scans have found traces of Mystical Monkey Power in Krista's DNA."

A stunned silence filled the room. After several long seconds, Ron spoke. "But… how… how is that possible? It's not supposed to be genetic."

Wade shrugged. "I have no clue. I've contacted Sensei for some insight, but he doesn't have an answer either. As far as I can tell, it was dormant until late last year. Global Justice was able to scrounge up some security footage from Drakken's base, and…" Wade hesitated, unsure how to proceed.

"And what?" Kim prompted anxiously.

"And… it looks like… Drakken was using Krista… to essentially 'power' Krystal."

Kim didn't know what that meant, but her stomach did a flip all the same. "What?"

"How?" Ron asked, his voice low, his own stomach churning, and a quiet anger growing behind his eyes.

"Based on what we could make out from the footage, we think they were transferring energy from the MMP-infused cells in Krista to Krystal, essentially weakening one and strengthening the other."

Kim and Ron glanced back at their daughter, lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

"Our poor baby," Kim whispered.

"There's more," Wade interrupted.

The crimefighters returned their focus to Wade, steeling themselves for whatever news he had next.

"I was able to sequence the substance Drakken injected into Krista with the help of GJ's scientists. According to them, it's a bioweapon, a kind of slow-acting poison meant to shut her organs down one by one."

Kim fought back a sob. "H-how has she been able to stay alive?"

"I think the traces of MMP in her cells have been helping to sustain her, but it won't be able to forever. She's running out of time."

"So what do we do? How do we stop it?" Ron asked.

"I…I haven't figured that out yet."

Something snapped inside Ron. A fire burned in his eyes as he lashed out at his friend. "What do you mean you haven't figured it out yet?! Do something!"

"I _am_, Ron! Sensei, GJ, and I are doing our best to find a solution!" Wade countered.

Ron looked as if he was going to say something else, then deflated. "Sorry, man. I just… we just…"

"I know," Wade answered. "We'll get her back."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Remote Arctic Lair**

Krista slowly backed away from the villains. "S-stay away!"

"You managed to escape once, but you certainly won't a second time," Drakken sneered. He snapped his fingers, and Shego began advancing towards her. Krista scrambled backwards, tripping over a cord on the floor and falling to the ground. Shego had nearly reached her.

"No! I- I said… STAY. AWAY!" Krista screamed, a blast of blue energy rocketing from her body. The villains stumbled back.

"Wh-what?! How is that possible?!" Drakken stuttered. Krista looked down at herself. She was surrounded by a soft blue glow, similar to the one that appeared when she had done the energy transfer with Krystal. But instead of getting weaker, she felt strong. Strong and confident.

Still unsure of this new power, however, Krista stood, slowly making her way around the metal table and away from the villains.

The shock finally wore off of the blue mad scientist. "Shego! Get her!" The villainess leapt forward with a snarl, but Krista adeptly evaded her, causing Shego to face plant into the floor. With a raging growl, Shego jumped to her feet, igniting her lethal claws, and rushed towards the blonde. Krista indignantly stomped her foot, and a shield of blue light formed in front of her. Shego didn't have time to stop and bounced off the forcefield.

Krista spied an opening and, as the villains recovered from their amazement, made a run for the exit.

"After her!" she heard Drakken shout behind her. Her heart pounding with adrenaline and fear, Krista turned the corner, finding herself facing a maze of branching hallways. She could hear the villains gaining on her. Just as she made a decision to run down the rightmost corridor, two figures appeared at the end of the hallway in front of her.

"Krista!" her parents shouted, running full speed towards her.

"Mom! Dad!" Krista yelled back, relief washing over her. The young blonde began sprinting towards her rescue team.

"Baby, we're coming!"

The parties had nearly met in the middle, when suddenly the glow around Krista faded, and the ground began to crumble. Krista stopped, anxiously looking at the floor that was falling out from under her into a black void.

"Krista! Don't go! Come back to us!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

Just as her mother was about to grab her hand, the last piece of crumbling corridor gave way, and Krista fell into the void. Sounds and lights began to spin around her, disorienting her, before she fell through another bright white portal and into a dimly lit hospital room. Her parents were clinging to each other with tears in their eyes as a doctor spoke to them.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. We did everything we could. But your daughter is dead."

**A/N: **Again, thank you for your patience between updates. Also, the 15th Annual Fannie Awards have kicked off, and I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, helped, and supported me throughout this series. It does not go unnoticed, so thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Bonus chapter! I know many of you are eager to find out how the story ends, and I'm eager to wrap it up for you guys, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. Any songs mentioned are the property of their respective owners and artists. I am not doing this for compensation, simply for enjoyment and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask. Krysta-L (aka Krystal) was created by StormChaser90 and used with permission. If you want to use her, please contact him for permission.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **This chapter contains themes and vague descriptions of abuse.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Chapter 16**

**Intensive Care Unit, Middleton General Hospital**

**6:42am**

"_I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. We did everything we could. But your daughter is dead."_

Kim woke with a jolt, the nightmarish memory slowly fading away. She must have dozed off at some point in the last few hours. She hadn't slept in days. Every time she fell asleep, she heard those words again – the words that were spoken to her and Ron over 11 years ago in this very hospital. And every time she awoke, she feared they would become reality.

The sun was just starting to shine its light through the slits in the blinds. Ron was asleep in the chair next to her, Krista still lying comatose in the hospital bed. Kim rubbed the sleep out of her emerald eyes and stood, walking over to the small countertop coffeemaker that had been brought in for them. Steaming cup in hand, she made her way over to the window, peering out at the world between the slats. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining. She could hear birds chirping over the din of the machines in the room.

It all seemed so wrong. How could the world go on, smile even, while her baby girl clung to life?

How could she be prepared to live without her daughter again?

Kim shook the thought out of her head. This was no time to think like that. Wade was working around the clock to find a solution. He'd figure it out. He had to. Anything was possible for Team Possible.

Right?

Kim heard a yawn behind her and turned to see her husband stretching awake. Ron rubbed his neck, grimacing at the stiffness he felt.

"Morning, KP." Kim gave him a half smile, returning to her thoughts as she looked out the window again.

Grabbing a cup of coffee for himself, Ron moved next to his wife. "Any word from Wade yet?"

"Not yet."

They stood in silence together. What else was there to say?

A knock sounded at the door. As if summoned by their thoughts, Wade appeared in the room. The duo turned anxiously to face him.

"We got something."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Maternity Ward, Middleton General Hospital**

"_I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. We did everything we could. But your daughter is dead."_

Krista watched as her parents collapsed into each other, her mother's sobs nearly tearing her heart in two. Her father shed tears of his own, burying his face in her mother's bright auburn hair.

"I… I'll give you two some time." The doctor turned, and Krista gasped as the face of Dr. Whitman registered in her mind. The despicable man left the room, almost seeming to hide a small smile. Krista's fists clenched open and closed, anger and hate radiating through every cell of her body. Once he was out of sight, she turned back towards her parents.

"We… we barely got to hold her," Kim sobbed.

"I know, KP," Ron replied, his own voice choked with tears.

"How do we go on without her? Without our baby?"

Her father didn't have an answer. He only held his wife closer.

A few beats of silence passed before her mother spoke again. "We'll never get to see her smile. To hear her first words. To see her first steps. We'll never get any of it."

The realization crashed into Krista, causing her to stumble back a step. This was the day she was born.

This was the day she was taken away from them.

"I need to see her. I need to see my baby. Just one more time." Kim pushed aside the sheets of the hospital bed, nearly falling to the floor with the strain of her grief and the effects of labor still present in her body.

Krista watched as her parents were escorted to a dark room. As they collapsed on a body that was not hers. As they said their goodbyes to the daughter they thought was dead. She didn't realize it until then, but tears were streaming down her own face.

It seemed like hours later that her father began pulling her reluctant mother away. With one last glance, Kim whispered, "I love you, baby girl. I will always love you. _We_ will always love you." A sob wrenched from Krista's chest.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Krista started as Ruthie appeared by her side, a sad expression on her face.

Krista momentarily forgot her heartbreak, reeling on Ruthie in rage. "Why would you do this to me?! Why would you bring me here?!"

Ruthie didn't look shocked at her anger, but shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"They would do anything for you. Just look at them." Ruthie motioned to the scene in front of her, which began to morph into another, one that froze Krista in place.

Her parents were on either side of a hospital bed – _her_ hospital bed – clinging to her hands. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Two others were in the room as well – her Grandma Anne and her parents' friend, Wade.

"And you're positive this will work?" her mother asked anxiously.

"Sensei and GJ believe it will. It's our only shot," Wade answered.

"I don't care what the consequences are, Kim," her father chimed in. "I'll walk to hell and back if I have to. But we have to give it a try. We have to save her."

The scene blurred, and suddenly Krista was back in the bright white nothingness. She fell to her knees, Ruthie coming to sit beside her.

"Krista, you have to understand by now. Your parents would literally go to the ends of the earth to protect you," Ruthie whispered.

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

Silence filled the air for several beats, Krista not wanting to voice her fears. "What if I'm not worth it? What if they get tired of all of this… of me?" Her stomach churned with anxiety at the thought. What if her problems got to be too much?

Ruthie laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. _That's_ what you're worried about?!"

Krista looked down at her hands and shrugged. "I just… I wish I could be stronger."

Ruthie groaned and jumped up. "Ugghh! I did _not_ just send you through all those portals to still be at square one!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Krista, you don't have to _wish_. You already _are_."

"But you saw what happened in those portals."

"Exactly. I saw confidence. I saw strength. I saw courage. Krista, you _fought back_. Do you think 2 years ago you would have faced Mr. Moore like that? Or those villains?" Ruthie pulled her to her feet. "You have a power in you greater than you will ever know. And I'm not just talking about the spankin' Mystical Monkey Power. You're the daughter of the two greatest crimefighters the world has ever seen. You've faced horrors _no one_ should ever have to face. And you've survived. Each and every time. You've survived. Maybe not without battle wounds, and yes, you'll probably have some scars forever. But, to quote a great author, 'The best people all have some kind of scar.' You're a fighter, Krista. Always have been, always will be. You just have to see it in yourself. You have to believe it and accept it, 'cause it ain't changing!"

Krista bit her lip in thought. Maybe Ruthie was right. She knew her parents would move mountains for her. She knew they were strong. But maybe she could be, too.

"Now get your blonde little butt back there. The world still needs Krista Ruthie Stoppable." Ruthie winked, then pushed her through another portal into the unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Intensive Care Unit, Middleton General Hospital**

**7:19am**

"Are you positive this will work, Wade?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Sensei and GJ believe it will," Wade answered. "It's the same principle Drakken used with Krystal, but to a less extreme measure. If Ron can transfer some of his own MMP energy to Krista, that just might give her cells the boost they need to fight the poison." Kim turned to look at her daughter, who seemed to be getting paler by the second.

"It's our only shot," Wade said. He had explained the consequences. Krista's full power would manifest early, requiring more intense training than she would have had otherwise. Ron could potentially lose some of his own power. There was no way to know the full extent of the consequences until the transfer was done.

"I don't care what the consequences are, Kim," Ron had said. "I'll walk to hell and back if I have to. But we have to give it a try. We have to save her."

Kim took a deep breath. Of course they had to try. It was their only chance at getting their baby girl back.

"Okay. Let's do it."

**A/N: **The quote "The best people all have some kind of scar" was written by the amazing Kiera Cass in her novel _The One_. Part of one of my favorite book series of all time. Also wanted to pay a little homage to the original, more carefree version of Krista through the character Ruthie. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. My goal is to finish out this story (possibly 2-3 more chapters) by the end of the month. Thanks for reading.


End file.
